


Mirror On The Wall

by Nekobaghira



Category: Locke & Key (TV), October Faction (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic is fluent and an extention of a person, OCs for plot movement, dialogue lite in places, if nothing nice to say then say nothing at all - Freeform, maybe pet names don't@me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Alec discovers a new world ... one he didn't know existed. Magnus finds a way to escape his realm. They will save each other.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion of Shadowhunters/October Faction/Locke and Key.
> 
> SH is the characters, OF is the general guide and L&K is really minor, squint and you'll miss it. LOL
> 
> No Beta, Mistakes are mine, Google can only do so much. :)
> 
> I don't own any of this other than my weird take on things. Props to all creators and writers of the original materials for their creativity and realm building - kudos.
> 
> I tweak stories - often. :)
> 
> ##  
> If my story telling is not your cup of tea, don't drink.

The Lightwood family line was a well known, respected and rich family, they began acquiring their fortunes from the Victorian Era. Weapon-smiths and cunning strategists, they were paid for their cleverness. And for a time they were the most important family in the Shadow World until Benedict Lightwood, it would take his sons Gideon and Gabriel to restore the family name. During that time the Lightwoods took the effort to safeguard themselves and their fortunes. Isidore and Catia had a son Andrew, while an only child he continued the 'family' business but made many of his own improvements.

Andrew Lightwood had died in his sleep due to health complications but not before giving specific instructions to his son Robert. He was to summon the family to the legendary Lightwood mansion and tell them everything about the Shadow World.

Robert's mother Phoebe Gladstone had died of a serious illness when Robert was in his early twenties, in reality her illness was demon poisoning. Andrew and Robert couldn't do anything for her without exposing what they really were, or did for a living. When they were finally brave enough to reach out to a warlock healer it was too late, there was nothing the healer could do to save the woman. Robert's mother was gone. Andrew paid the warlock handsomely to keep quiet about the Lightwoods and guaranteed no problems from the Lightwoods. Both men doubled their efforts to protect others from demons while preserving those beings that were different that wanted to live their lives peacefully. They learned a hard lesson but discovered to appreciate the downworld, allies took many forms. They fostered those relationships as best they could and in doing so were far more successful in dealing with demons and those out to hurt the downworld.

Robert Lightwood had married Maryse Trueblood, he was drawn to her strength and intelligence. However, he got bored after Isabelle was born and had an affair with Annamarie Highsmith. Maryse left Robert and took the children with her filing for divorce. While he got information about his children through private investigators, he knew his children were more safe with her than with him. She would keep them hidden from the Shadow World. She knew he was still involved with it in some way and divorcing and living away from that realm was agreed by both.

Robert sent Maryse a certified letter to make her aware of his father's wishes. He was distracted by his grief and did not pay attention to his surroundings of the demons laying in wait for him. He made a valiant effort to get his mind back into the fight but it was too late and he died of demon venom from the deep cuts on his body.

##

Sheriff Penhollow was called to the scene and found that Robert's injuries looked strange, it had to be an animal of some sort but she had never seen the markings that littered Robert Lightwood's body. Her deputies helped with the crime scene. She knew of the passing of Robert's father and was aware the family would gather for the funeral, sadly it would be two funerals. Deputies Maia Roberts and Alaric Rodriguez helped her investigate and she counted on them with their reports and taking care of the details allowing her to look at the big picture. The best part about them, if she told them to keep things to themselves and only keep her in the loop, they did. Sheriff Jia Penhollow appreciated their loyalty to her even if they were a little young on the force, their enthusiasm more than made up for experience.

What the Sheriff didn't know was that her investigation was being observed by an old friend of Magnus Bane's. A centuries old vampire Raphael Santiago, this was his first clue or lead he had found in a long time. He was aware of the Lightwoods and worked with them from time to time. They had promised to help him find his warlock friend. All of their efforts were for naught but they didn't close the case. If someone was onto the Lightwoods then maybe there would be information to be gained either from the new circumstance or the people who orchestrated the death. The one thing he was certain to be true, it was a murder. Raphael was also aware having control of a powerful warlock would not bode well in general, which meant find. He had to find Magnus, he would find a way into the Lightwood Manor and hoped to find answers. Unbeknownst to him, the Warlock was working on his escape.

##

Maryse Lightwood and Lucian Greymark met while he was working for the sheriff's department and her office was in the research and records department in the same sheriff's office. His job would bring him to her office, they recognized each other, made a partnership to keep their past affiliations quiet. These jobs allowed them to keep in the know with anything out of the ordinary. They could be under the radar to investigate the odd occurrences which provided valuable information. They wouldn't go back to the Clave or the Circle but they would take out any demons that got too close to their family.

The couple discovered they had common interests and began their relationship, leading to protecting their kids from the Clave and the Shadow World. Alec and Izzy approved of the relationship having been cut off from their Grandfather and Father for a lengthy period at a time, the two men did try to connect to them as best they could. The siblings recognized their Mother was better off and didn't hold it against their Father. Luke was a good man and that was good enough for them. While the job hours their Mother and Step-Father kept could be deemed odd at times. They accepted whatever excuse was given to them, mostly because they found their jobs boring.

Maryse Lightwood had all of the family's things put into a storage unit in the small Upstate New York city, the home furnishings would be stored in a few days via a moving service. Maryse packed the family in the SUV to bring them to the Lightwood Manor. While they didn't need furnishings for the Manor, Maryse knew some things that would make it feel like home would be important to the family. Andrew and Robert couldn't protest her re-decorating a few rooms, dead people couldn't complain.

##

Alec was bored, the car ride felt forever, he missed the few friends he had and he didn't like funerals. Izzy busied herself with her phone, playing whatever game that interested her for the time being. He supposed it would be interesting to see his father's and grandfather house, it had been a long time. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of staying there for so long. Neither his Mother or Luke would answer the question of how long beyond a year would they be living in the Lightwood Manor.

Maryse and Luke kept an eye on them to make sure they were okay but they knew it was time to come clean about their history and in general who they were and what they were meant to do. It broke Maryse's heart, she only wanted her children to be safe and not deal with the Clave, the Circle or any other beings that existed. She had chosen to change her life, even if Robert and his father couldn't walk away, she had to for the safety of the children.

Robert had warned the couple of the dangers near the Lightwood Manor. He provided some extra information in regards to the home and its surroundings. Included in the papers were codes and inventory as well as some important contacts if needed. Robert needed to warn his ex-wife of the potential people on his danger list. If Andrew and he were concerned then she needed to know what she was up against. He may not have been the best father but he still cared greatly for his children. Robert had stayed out of their lives for a reason to protect them. Maryse was lost in her thoughts as they drove closer to the manor when Luke squeezed her hand bringing her to the present and giving her some reassurance that everything would be alright.

##

They entered the code at the gate that had two stone statues on each side with the Lightwood emblem and the angelic rune symbolizing Shadowhunters. The trees surrounding the home masking the symbols and other tell tale signs, the glamours seemed to be working as intended but still visible to any former shadowhunter.

Luke and Maryse took a deep breath and continued to the parking garage for the manor. It had not changed much over the years beyond general updates to keep the big home modern and up to date for the current times. The big manor had a stone exterior and big long windows throughout the home with black shutters to offset the gray stone. What couldn't be seen in general was all the electronics hidden around the buildings and gardens.

The security for this manor was the best money could buy. It could handle demon attacks easily. Maryse hoped there would not be demons coming to the home but she and Luke would check the storage rooms for weapons, view the surveillance room, the security protocols and look at all of the other things needed to keep their children safe.

Izzy and Alec ran into the Lightwood manor, it had been a long time since they had been inside the big building. Plus after the long car ride it felt good to stretch their legs. They wanted to check out every facet of the 100 room home. It was more of an estate with the land, gardens, and water fountains. It boasted many modern things like pools and spas that made the home feel like a castle or a big fancy hotel. The Lightwood siblings loved it, it would feel like a vacation even if under horrible circumstances at least there was something to brighten their day.

After running through the main floor, they went up the giant wide spiral staircase to the upper level. They went through all of the rooms to see which one they wanted as their bedroom. If they were staying awhile, might as well find the room that appealed to them individually.

At first Luke suggested they stay at the motel they noticed on the way to the home but Isabelle wasn't having anything to do with that, she wanted to stay in the manor. She couldn't understand why not, it was furnished elegantly, clearly the grounds keeper, maids and kitchen staff had set it up for them. She found a note in the kitchen listing everything that was provided for them via the Estate which included names and numbers to help maintain the manor if needed.

“Look, Izzy. I understand wanting to stay here, I'm not sure it's a good idea.” Luke was trying to convince her.

“No.” Izzy shook her head, I don't want to stay in some motel when everything we need is here.” She planted herself on the settee near the stairs as a show that she wasn't budging on the topic.

Maryse was about to come up with a compromise of just one evening when Alec echoed his sister. “C'mon, what's wrong with you two. The kitchen is stocked, all the rooms are ready for use. I don't want to stay at a motel either.” Alec sat next to his sister in solidarity. “Besides, the beds here are far more comfortable than a motel.”

“Alec ...” Luke was starting to feel tired, not only from the drive but when the Lightwood siblings became stubborn, they were a challenge to his patience. Alec was the easier one of the two to reason with and he hoped he managed to persuade him. He was a great older sibling and it was clear he could be parental and Luke loved that about the male.

“You and Mom can stay at the motel, we can take care of ourselves.” Alec continued to assure his parents “we'll be fine.”

The prospect of Alec and Izzy alone in the manor horrified Maryse but she made sure not to show it and quickly agreed with Izzy, and Alec. “Alright, pick out a room and then we'll bring the luggage and settle in.”

Luke looked at her with a skeptical look and raised brow, “are you sure?”

Maryse pleaded with him, “it would be best if we're all together.” Luke nodded his head in agreement. Izzy and Alec smiled, high five-d each other on winning the debate and proceeded to get their things from the car to settle in the rooms they had already chosen.

Maryse and Luke took the time the kids were spending on their rooms to get to the storage areas, check weapons and update the security protocols to themselves. They made sure not to trip anything that made the Clave or anyone else aware of them.

They checked the grounds through the surveillance and took a few items with them to the main part of the house, steles, crossbow, a few blades. They used a storage closet under the stairs to have the weapons nearby. They added a bo-staff that changed to a whip for Isabelle, along with a bow and quiver that Alec favored. At some point it would be time to educate Isabelle and Alexander as who they really were and they were glad they made sure they had trained them with weapons. They always told them it was good to have a hobby, but didn't let on that their hobby could save them if needed.

Izzy was filling her closet and dressers, she set her phone and other electronics on their chargers, she couldn't wait to call her friends and tell them about how great the house was and that she can't wait to go to school. She had an easier time making friends than her brother but she'd help him with that, they were in the same grade and it was senior year for them. She had spent a summer taking classes so that she could graduate with Alec and for her it was worth all the effort. It helped Alec with his shyness and made things easier for him.

Alec was putting his things away, he put his laptop and phone on the chargers. He looked around the room he chose, there were odd knick knacks on the book shelves. The books were odd too but he wasn't going to think about that now, but it would get his attention later. Once he finished moving in, he noticed a very large mirror attached to the wall. It was a full length but oddly taller than himself, and at 6'3” that was saying something. He wondered if Izzy had a big mirror. He thought maybe they should switch rooms but he allowed her to pick first, so he shrugged and went back to expecting the room more closely.

While Alec's back was turned away from the mirror, a blue mist swirled around the dark wood that held the glass in place. It wasn't long before a set of greenish gold cat eyes were peering into the room, the being purposely kept his body hidden. He just wanted to look at who was occupying the room that he considered his since getting stuck in the mirror. Magnus looked his fill, he recognized an opportunity when it presented itself and this tall, handsome man was it.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane, the High Warlock - looking for opportunity. The family settling in.

Magnus Bane, once a High Warlock, got caught in the middle of a fight between a greater demon, shadowhunters and other downworlders. While he was very powerful, when your allies are few and enemies many it takes a lot of power to win, which he didn't. Sadly it wasn't just a greater demon, it was a Prince of Hell and his Father; Asmodeus.

Magnus' father was furious with him for not wanting to rule Edom with him and for helping other creatures on the earthly realm. Asmodeus told him it made him weak and he would teach him a lesson. Asmodeus was not fond of Shadowhunters, he considered them more of a problem than the downworld. He used his powers to put Magnus in a mirror and then had it gifted to Lightwood Manor, he was convinced his son would then see the true nature of his enemies. The Lightwood woman Phoebe thought the mirror beautiful and placed in one of the bedrooms on the second floor, while Asmodeus would have wanted the mirror in a more central location, it was good enough to teach his son a lesson.

Unfortunately for all the supernatural beings, the price paid for fighting with each other was high. Each faction went into hiding and tried their best to stay out of mundane eyes and blend in as best they could. Unfortunately for Asmodeus, he was sent back to Edom before he could talk to his son and bring him with him. The Shadowhunters had regrouped, Andrew and Robert Lightwood were able to send him back to hell. It would be sometime before he would be able to get to Magnus. Asmodeus could use mirrors as well but without a warlock or seelie conduit to summon him, he was unable to talk to his son or leave his realm. Magnus had been in the mirror for a long time.

Magnus could still conjure food and comforts but only in his windowed hell. He could travel from mirror to mirror in the house, something he taught himself. Not quite a portal but wasn't too different. He eventually accepted he was screwed and re-created his loft in his mirrored realm.

Magnus was still lost in thoughts of the past that he almost missed the male walking toward the closet closest to the mirror. He retreated and pulled his magic back to himself hoping the male didn't see it. Magnus watched the boy a little longer, then decided to pull further away from the surface. If this male was to help him, he would need to make plans and that would begin with his own research of the family.

Privacy would be an issue, the first thing was to make sure he knew the routines of the family, so that he wouldn't be invading personal space. While Magnus was adventurous and worldly in knowledge he wasn't that kind of guy who liked voyeurism of any kind. He knew he wouldn't like it if he was the object therefore, he respected others' space and privacy.

Magnus would pick the right times to observe, he only went to the mirrors to find a way to escape. When Andrew and Robert occupied the home he discovered that they weren't very interesting, far too busy with the Clave, Shadow World and downworlders. He did learn more about the Clave, the Circle and Shadowhunter business and any information was good. He was also aware how prepared for battle the manor was and that in the endgame, that would help him too.

The warlock was able to bring some items to his realm with his magic through the mirror. He was careful to put things back. Most times the items were mirror replicas of what he wanted and it worked. Tonight, he'd look at the subsections of the house and glean what he can about the new situation at the estate.

##

Alec was satisfied with everything but he did notice a blue hue to the mirror before he could look any further into the phenomenon it seemed to disappear. He must have imagined it, so he decided to seek Izzy out and get her thoughts on some of the weird stuff in the manor.

Izzy opened the door to her room, pleased that Alec was looking around to see what she did to the space. They both had en-suite bathrooms which Izzy couldn't wait to personalize and was almost done when Alec knocked. He looked around and complimented her, “looks great Iz.”

“Thanks big bro,” Izzy beamed and then jumped on her bed which made her bounce. Alec laughed.

He looked around and noticed another tall mirror, not as tall as the one in his room but still it was full length. “I wonder if there are mirrors everywhere in this house.”

“It's a bedroom, you silly. Of course you should have a mirror to make sure you look your best and a bathroom without a mirror is just wrong.” She laughed.

Alec rolled his eyes, of course he knew that but still what he thought he saw was on his mind. “Don't you think there are a lot of odd looking things in this house. Like that symbol on the gate, and other odd symbols.” Alec pointed to a few other symbols on her bookshelf.

She shrugged, “maybe its some sort of ancient script or something.” Then she thoughtfully said, “it could be the way our grandparents like to decorate. Like Mom's things for big rings with odd looking gemstones.”

“I guess, it's been so long since we even saw Dad or Grandpa.” Alec looked at the odd symbols, “I don't remember these things that well when we were younger.”

“That's because we were too busy running around the gardens or in the pool and throwing water at each from the fountains.” She laughed, those were great memories to keep than their parents divorce and not seeing their Grandfather. “Besides, even if it was odd gifts or just money, Gramps never forgot us.”

Alec nodded in agreement, they did get into trouble whenever they visited. “Dad could have tried harder,” Alec didn't resent him but he would have wanted him around more. “Dad worked too much.”

Izzy sighed, “yeah.” It was all she could think of to say and wanted to change the topic, “lets see what's in the kitchen.” She jumped up, “we can surprise Mom and Luke with dinner.” Alec agreed and they were off to the biggest kitchen either of them had ever seen.

Maryse and Luke drove to the local market. Yes, they had food but for the funerals, they would need more wine, spirits and beer for the guests invited. The catering company did a good job of stocking everything but the reality was, they needed to get away for a few minutes from that house. It brought Maryse bad memories of her marriage; the humble town reminded Luke of what he lost with Jocelyn. Neither spoke until they were in the grocery store.

“Are you ready to face Jocelyn?” Maryse was concerned. Her current husband was married prior too and his then wife grew increasingly angry with Shadowhunter business. At the time Luke needed to be a part of it without realizing it was ruining his marriage. In the end, they both agreed it was for the best but it didn't make it any less awkward.

“Yeah, I'll be okay.” He pulled Maryse to his side to hug her, he knew she was trying to comfort him, it was her way but he knew he'd have to man up and handle his own messes.

“What about you? This is going to be crazy with people and your ex and ….” Luke was shushed by Maryse. She didn't want him to worry too much. She put many things in the past and her relationship with Robert was one of those things.

“I'll be fine, we'll get through this.” Maryse returned the hug, they had a brief kiss and walked into the store.

They weren't in the store for long when a shax demon disguised as a patron was stalking a mundane who was shopping. They went into shadowhunter mode, they split up and followed the demon. The mundane walked into the freezer section, the shax followed and prepared to attack. Luke ran in first and grabbed the innocent and forced them to ground, protecting the person with his body. He knew Maryse had his back and she didn't disappoint, she had a blade out and cut the shax demon with three quick strokes and it disintegrated. They quickly made up some story of a mugger that had been removed quickly and the mundane accepted the story.

“Fuck.” It was all Luke could think to say once they exited the store. Maryse nodded in agreement. Unfortunately for them, they were caught on the CCTV with a trash bag and clearly their clothing was in far worse condition than when they went in.

“We need to put up some wards, we need more protection.” Maryse' mind was going a mile a minute. They still knew some warlocks, perhaps they could convince one to add wards. Andrew and Robert kept a low profile but things were rumored. It wouldn't surprise them both if there was a watch on the Lightwood Manor. The names and numbers list would come in handy, but background checks were now a priority. If the Clave or Circle were aware of the Lightwoods, they would not be the only beings.

“We are going to have to make some calls, maybe some favors.” Maryse stared out the car window, she needed to talk but wasn't sure what their plan would be for now.

“Agreed. I think we should look into the files more closely before doing anything.” Luke having been a police officer was equally suspicious, “It can't be coincidence that your ex and his father are dead and we came across a demon.” Maryse nodded but said nothing.

Family dinner was far more quiet for Luke and Maryse but they tried to play the part better. Maryse's and Luke's jobs kept them out of the Clave's view but it seemed everything was going to collide and their world would be like someone shaking a snow globe only for their world and until the snow settled they'd have to make sense of it and do what was necessary.

Lucky for them Izzy's and Alec enthusiasm for the place and all of the things in it, made up for their quietness. It seemed both of them were handling the change better than expected and it was relief for them both. Izzy was outgoing enough to manage and Alec would follow though more quiet and if he's interested then it had to be positive.

Once they brought up the symbols and books, Luke quickly told them that their father and grandfather liked to collect antiques and that it didn't mean anything. All a part of how they liked to decorate the home. The siblings accepted the statement and moved on to other topics.

  
  


##

Magnus' research was fruitful, he looked in on Maryse and Luke doing their respective protocols and he learned that Maryse had been married to Robert. Alexander and Isabelle were her children with him and that Lucian was the step-father. Lightwoods,well, that just makes this more interesting considering how long he's been stuck in the manor. He watched them with the extra steps they took to protect the estate and made note of the weapon caches. He wouldn't need those things once free, but knowing the location of useful tools to help the family would be key.

The detailed information on the Clave, the Lightwoods, Greymark and a few others was also interesting, he filed those things away as well. Turns out based on the research, there might be far more shadowhunters in the quiet small town in Upstate New York than expected. With their conversation, he discovered they knew warlocks. This perked him up, a warlock could summon him and free him. Yes, this is the right direction. It had been so long, finally some hope.

It was getting late and he retreated to his home mirror. He took a quick look and noticed the Lightwood boy was asleep, he sent his magic out to check on him. Magnus didn't know why other than for some reason he wanted the male healthy and safe. He moved his hair back from his forehead and at the touch, a spark went through his magic back to him. There was a mix of things he felt which he would sort out later but the thing surprising him the most was that this male was a shadowhunter.

The Warlock's magic showed him the runes and where they would be placed with a big z featuring a line through it on the neck. Magnus waited awhile before checking on Isabelle, he found that she too was a shadowhunter. That meant Maryse was one. Intrigued, he went to the library to borrow a few tomes on runes, runic power and re-familiarize himself with the customs of shadowhunters. The Warlock suspected they would be shadowhunters but Robert marrying a woman didn't mean she wasn't mundane, it was a pleasant surprise. He'd have to look into the heritage of Lucian as well. At least he wasn't bored anymore.


	3. Funerals and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funerals were as mundane as possible but nothing is as it seems when magic is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but others are longer. I felt this needed its own spot.

The Funerals

The deaths of Andrew and Robert Lightwood were close, it was deemed best for the ceremonies to be held together with both tragedies. The services were observed and held privately. It was prior to the spiritual services, the privacy deemed far more important. The funeral services in spirit for both Andrew and Robert were held in the Lightwood Manor. The spiritual event included several families that Maryse and Luke knew showed their respect to the family. Their home would be easier to express whatever friends and family wanted to say than could be comfortably stated in a funeral home.

While Jocelyn was a little cold toward the couple, she managed to keep her composure. She wasn't exactly bitter but her demeanor did say other things. Luke had decided to figure that out another day. She was cordial enough to introduce her daughter Clary and their good friend Dorothea Rollins. They had become a family and while Jocelyn and Dot knew of the shadow world, both knew better than to bring it up. They couldn't, they did the same thing as the Lightwoods/Greymark family and left that world behind. It was best not talked about, certainly when you didn't know who your allies or enemies were and it was clear the two dead Lightwoods may have been more involved than any one of them wanted to know.

The Lewis/Herondale clan consisting of Elaine, Rebecca, Simon with adopted son Jace Herondale were more gracious. Elaine Lewis was more than helpful offering legal services and giving them a card to a Realtor to sell the manor if they so desired. They expressed the hope that they would stay for a while.

Other prominent families expressed condolences and offered the family any help needed. There was plenty of food dishes provided for the family to feed an army but the kitchen help made room for all of the well meant dishes though not needed. A donation fund to a local charity had been created on Lightwood's behalf in lieu of flowers but both were part of the process and Maryse and Luke graciously accepted everything.

The young adults found time to reconnect from the time they were in grade school and meeting new students which made Izzy happy, Alec was more reserved but overall the event wasn't horrible. He wasn't sure why he felt so calm in the social situation. It wasn't his thing and normally he would hide somewhere until everyone left but for some odd reason, he was comfortable in the social setting. This surprised his sister and mother but neither said anything to him. Luke's view was that it was good to see Alec be more open. Unbeknownst to Alec it was Magnus' magic keeping him calm in the far too large gathering, the warlock's personality and ease in large groups of people giving Alec peace.

Magnus was aware of the rather large funeral service at the Lightwoods, this was a chance to learn more and possibly try a spell. It had not worked before but he was getting better and stronger with his condition. He snorted at himself, 'condition' more like trapped in purgatory but he wasn't going to dwell. He would kill Asmodeus if he could but to do that he would need to exit the mirror and free himself from the house of shadowhunters.

Prior to the service, Magnus knew the time of the event and went to the mirror in Alec's room, well, it was 'their' room, the shadowhunter didn't know it, he mused to himself. The male was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Alec chose the appropriate color black, the suit looked nice and Magnus attached his magic to the tie-clip, the boy didn't notice the blue swirl of magic around the clip while he styled his hair to look as messy as possible. Magnus found that charming. The warlock was pleased to note the legal age of the male, maybe he would pursue him once he was free. Alec certainly was easy on the eyes with his lengthy build, hazel eyes, black messy hair and legs that were long. He was a sight and Magnus hadn't enjoyed eye candy in a very long time.

Magnus could go to the mirrors throughout the home and there were plenty of mirrors in the manor. His main goal was to catch as much conversation as he could get to guide him. He would reconnect with his magic traveling with Alec later. The warlock's spelled tie-clip on Alec served as a recording and video device, he would review that later. At the moment, he would visit mirror to mirror of those he deemed shadowhunters and learn what he could. Any detail would be helpful and he intended on making the most of the information provided.

##

Alec caught a glimpse of a blue wisp from time to time as he socialized with people he had not seen in a long time. He was also amazed at how calm he was and his sister was too but they didn't question it. It was the situation, they both were certain of it.

However, from time to time he'd look into a mirror at various times and see eyes and an outline of man. He could have sworn he was Asian, had caramel skin and was fit, trim muscular body. The hair black was shaved on the side, it stood up on the top with color, though he couldn't make out the color. The man was gorgeous, when he thought he had it figured it out the mirror would change and the image was gone, leaving him to look around for something. The guy had to be in the house somewhere, he was certain he was not looking in the right direction. When Izzy asked him about what he was doing, he said it was nothing but he kept looking. Alec spent time looking throughout the mirrors in the manor to see where the mystery man was hiding. He went to sleep disappointed but if he saw the guy once, he was hoping to see him again.

A few days later the family had a routine with final year of school for the kids and college in the works, it was a very busy house. A few weeks passed before Maryse and Luke 'found' jobs. Luke was easily accepted into the police department and Maryse found a couple of shops near each other in the center of town. She did the same she always did, it was a book/antiques shop she purchased from having convinced an owner to sell with her shadowhunter abilities. She added the coffee/tea shop next to the bookshop in the same fashion. She had made sure the prior owners were paid handsomely. These shops would be her Intel areas for the municipality they were living in, it wasn't the records room from New York City but it would work. Luke added security and cameras for the places plus the added electronics they were accustomed to as shadowhunters.


	4. Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes his presence known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, this chapter has dialogue. 
> 
> Consent in NYS is 17, there will be no problems for a relationship between Magnus and Alec, Alec is 18. The story takes place in NYS.

Alec noticed the blue wisp more and more as time went on but Izzy never saw it. He thought maybe he needed to get his eyes checked or something. Every once in a while he would see the man haunting his dreams. At times he told himself that he made the guy up and that it was an obsession or something. Other times he was so sure he was seeing this dream of a man that it had to be real, what was odd from times he could actually see what he thought was an apartment. It puzzled him and then he would try to forget the whole thing.

Magnus magic was so in tune to Alec that the warlock was slightly annoyed. It was being nosy as far he was concerned but his magic didn't care. It liked the pretty boy in the Lightwood manor and would spend time with him when it could. Most of the time Magnus allowed it, in truth like his magic, he liked Alexander Lightwood. He discovered the name in one of his many trips looking for information. He was enamored, he knew it but nothing he could do about that until he is free. Magnus got so wrapped up in fixing his dilemma that he didn't realize that his magic when running freely; it was showing Alec things, like a more detailed appearance of him and the loft. The warlock knew it was an extension of his amorous feelings but it complicated things.

Alec went to Isabelle's room and asked her to check out something, to humor him and check out his room. She follows him mostly to support her brother.“I know it sounds crazy, but I swear there is a guy in the mirror.” Alec was trying to convince his sister. The mirror showed her nothing but their reflection.

“You're too old for an imaginary friend.” Izzy giggled. “Or is this some fantasy,” she smirked knowing her brother preferred males. He had come out a few years ago, Maryse, Luke and Izzy were very supportive of him.

Alec rolled his eyes in an effort to plead his case, “I'm telling you, he's real. And there's a whole apartment.” He described Magnus to her in great detail, including cat eyes and the blue swirly mist that follows him around and that mist is always around the mirror in his room. With her disbelief and complacency she tried to be soothing. It wasn't like her brother to make things up, yet she didn't know what say to him. They stared into the mirror together.

Noticing his irritation she tried to be more sympathetic to his claims, “I don't see anything but us.” She ran a finger down the glass and then inspected the wood around the mirror. It was possible that there was something behind it. She knew it didn't make sense but at least Alec relaxed a little at her interest. The mirror was mounted so well that it appeared to be part of the wall. “Do you see anything now?”

Alec huffed, he didn't and that added to his frustration. He never knew when he would see the gorgeous Asian man or notice the mist. “No.”

Isabelle patted his back for comfort and as a distraction and tried to convince him to come with her and hang out at her new friends house, Clary Fairchild. Alec was adamant that he wanted to stay home, that he had homework and a project due. They argued for a few minutes with some sort of agreement in the end. Izzy would only push her brother so far before letting him do this own thing. She kissed his cheek and left the house, she hoped he would be alright.

An hour later Alec was too engrossed in his project for class to notice the blue mist swirling around the mirror. The magic gently touched the hair on his forehead to push it away from his eyes and Alec reacted quickly looking up. He looked at the mirror immediately and in his view was the Asian man standing close to the surface of the glass. Alec put his school work to the side of the table and walked to the mirror, “who are you?”

“Magnus Bane.” The Asian man smiled at Alec.

This was the closest view of him Alec had seen so far and the man was beautiful. Dark hair that's shaved on the sides and the top of it standing up with highlights of color. He wore eyeliner and eye-shadow, it seemed to suit him well. Alec didn't think he needed the make-up but it worked for the male. He had necklaces and lots of rings, his shirt was open showing off his caramel skin. Alec was in awe, he had never seen a guy so captivating and well built.

The warlock was mesmerized; the Lightwood boy was stunning. Black messy hair and hazel eyes, well built, who wouldn't want to touch those abs and chest. And if that wasn't enough he had legs that went on forever. Magnus had to admit to himself, he was smitten. Seeing the Nephilim up close was a treat.

Alec finally found his voice after his too long a gaze of the warlock, “I'm Alec.”

“It's a pleasure, Alexander.” Magnus smiled warmly at him. The chemistry was immediate there was no denying the connection. Their eyes gave it away to both men, they had a connection. There would be no ignoring their attraction.

Alec was surprised, “how did you know my name?”

“I know lots of things,” Magnus winked, feeling a little coy.

Alec was dumbfounded for a second before he followed up with another question, “like what?”

Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question yet but then he'd been imprisoned so long, he decided he didn't care. “For starters, you are a shadowhunter, as is your entire family.”

“What? What are you talking about” Alec didn't know if he should believe the pretty man or not. He was trying to not let his appreciation of the male to cloud his judgment.

“I'm enlightening you on your heritage, you are from a class of warrior Nephilim.” Magnus gave him a look that meant he knew what he was talking about.

“Nephilim? ” Alec was getting more confused by the conversation.

“Yes, You have Angel blood or at least partially,” Magnus waited for Alec to respond to the new information.

Alec was thinking about what had been said before wanting to know more about Magnus, “what are you?”

Magnus was pleased with Alec's interest, “I'm a warlock, which means I have magic abilities. I can create potions, conjure things and do spells.” He created a blue ball of magic in his hand to show Alec.

“I've seen a blue mist, is that ..” Alec wasn't sure what he was asking and stopped trying to think of what he wanted to know.

“It's my magic, it can leave the mirror, even if I can't. While I'm in control of my magic, sometimes it wanders on its own.” Magnus extinguished the magic with a flourish of hands and waited for Alec to say something more.

“You can't leave the mirror?” Alec was puzzled, what an odd thing. “Why?”

“I was trapped by my father and I can't get out.” Magnus looked around his realm that he was stuck in, if he got out, he would get revenge on Asmodeus. “But you might be able to help me with that.” Magnus knew he was pushing but he really didn't care.

Alec wasn't sure if helping him was a good idea or not, “how?”

“My spell book is in that room with a whole bunch of ingredients, get it and I'll help you find that right spell and pentagram to free me.” Magnus was certain the Lightwood boy would help him. When Alec didn't say anything, “it's on the first floor, near the pantry. I know you've explored that room.”

Alec looked surprised, “how do you know that?”

Magnus smirked and smugly stated, “I'm a warlock trapped in a mirror but I can travel to other mirrors.” Alec looked alarmed which annoyed Magnus, “don't worry, I'm a gentleman. I would never invade your privacy.” Magnus relaxed when Alec did, “I've lived here a long time, I know where everything is and what everything does.”

Alec accepted the information, still not certain if he should help the warlock, “why can't my sister see you.”

Magnus shrugged, “I wasn't ready to show myself to her.” He elaborated, “until I can trust all of your family, you are the only one who will be able to see me until I am freed.” Time to gain Alec's trust, “your parents have been lying to you for years, they have kept information from you and your sister and I can prove that to you.” He didn't want to drive a wedge within the family but he needed Alec to help him.

Alec was having a hard time with those statements, “how do I know you are telling me the truth.”

“I can prove my claims,” Magnus was certain he had the male's cooperation.

Magnus instructed Alec to go to the closet under the stairs, that there would be a cache of weapons, among them a thing called a stele. He also told him his hobby of archery was planned and that a bow and arrows would be in that room as well. All that he needed now for proof was the stele. He would show him how to use it and that would be all the evidence the Lightwood boy needed.

Alec returned with the funny looking stick made of adamas according to the warlock, and had the same odd symbols that were all over the manor. He was surprised at first because Magnus had not lied, all of the things he said would be in that closet under the staircase was in fact in that room.

Magnus knew where the angelic rune was located on his arm, he told him to roll up the sleeve of his shirt and run the tip of the stele over his outer left forearm. Alec watched in awe as the symbol appeared but it wasn't the only symbol. All of the ones he needed appeared on his body shocking the shadowhunter.

Magnus backed away from the mirror so that Alec could look at all of the runes on his body. He took off his shirt which Magnus didn't mind, and stared at all of the symbols. The Lightwood boy grabbed a hand mirror to inspect the runes on his back. After he was done inspecting himself, he looked for a hoodie to cover his runes up, the deflect rune on his neck would be hard to hide but he hoped the attached hood would help with that.

Magnus spent the next hour explaining what shadowhunters are including some history, then he defined the downworld and supernatural beings. The warlock explained the Clave and how much of a true threat that organization was to everyone. He educated him on the Circle and the dangers of a Valentine Morganstern.

Both men were startled when they heard the front door open and close. Alec thought 'shit', his parents are home. He looked at Magnus, “I gotta go.” Magnus waved him a goodbye. Once Alec left the room, the warlock smiled to himself. Not only were things going to get interesting but he was certain he was close to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Angelic rune is the be all rune to all runes .. it ignites all runes, they all show once a stele activates. {I don't have time for drawing them all unless its one not already on the body, its best they all appear at the same time as the appearance of the Angelic rune.}


	5. The Clave and The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave and The Circle plan their moves. Alec learns more about being a shadowhunter and Magnus flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every couple of days. :)  
> Mistakes are mine, will tweak, enjoy.

##  
The Clave was run by Consul Malachi Dieudonne, and was partnered with Victor Aldertree who was given the title Inquisitor. It was their plan to remove all of the supernatural beings from the earth, and any shadowhunters who didn't fall in line with their ideology. They didn't see the difference between demons and downworlders, they were all demon blood thus needed to be eradicated. Their philosophy forced some shadowhunters into hiding, they suspected a rebellion was building. The time to shift things to their point of view was now and if that meant letting shax demons and others loose in places to kill those errant shadowhunters, so be it. All demons would die soon enough once their formula was ready to make all downworlders humans and if they didn't survive and died, well all the better. They had been catching and testing on werewolves, vampires, warlocks as well as all types of seelies. Most didn't survive the process.

The Circle was handled by Valentine Morgenstern, he kept his business more secret but he had an alliance with the Clave. They would work together but for Valentine, he would use the Clave until it was time to reign supreme over all of the supernatural. They may have the same goal but Valentine liked his methods better and wouldn't hesitate to do away with the Clave when the time came.

Shadowhunters like the Lightwoods, specifically Andrew and his son Robert were creating their own army to take on the Clave as well as the Circle to change things and that wasn't acceptable for either organization. They worked with the Circle for mutual reasons but would keep an eye on that group as well. While the consul and inquisitor were working on finding the Lightwood allies, Malachi and Victor were pleased when an agent of theirs who was sent to keep an eye on the Lightwood manor had informed them both men had passed.

It was deemed that keeping a couple of agents in the Upstate New York town where the Lightwoods lived would be best, it seemed that it was possible there were other shadowhunters in the area. Raj and Duncan hated being in the field, they suspected certain families but couldn't prove anything. The only thing they knew was the Lightwood relatives had to be shadowhunters.

Raj and Duncan were told to rent a place and keep an eye on them and the people they interacted with. They had requested a warlock to help identify shadowhunters but the Clave turned them down. The beings the Clave obtained didn't survive long and if they wanted warlock help, they'd have to find one on their own and force them to help and then either turn them into the Clave or kill them. Whichever option was easiest.

The two spies were certain the ex-wife, her current husband and children were shadowhunters but there were no runes, nothing out of the ordinary. Clearly Andrew and Robert knew how to keep things a secret. At least the funeral gave them a list of names of potentials to investigate and it made it look like they were at least trying to do something which kept their bosses off their backs. They would take pictures of the guests and make use of the database.

##

Alec had placed himself at the dinner table in a way that his neck couldn't be viewed by his mother and Luke. He chided himself for not asking Magnus how to hide the runes or if he was able to do that. They chatted about the day, things that needed to be done with the estate. They were pleased that Izzy made friends and asked Alec if he had found some friends, they were always worried that he was alone too much. Alec said he had met someone but that they were busy today. He didn't want to mention Magnus and he wasn't ready to confront them until he talked to Isabelle.

Once Alec finished with dinner, he ran to his room. He had to talk to Magnus, there must be a way to hide his now 'what did he call them?' Oh yeah, he said runes. When he got to his room, Magnus wasn't in the mirror. He walked up to the mirror and knocked, he waited and it wasn't long before Magnus appeared. “Hi,” Alec was glad that Magnus wasn't somewhere else in the house.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus was pleased to see the shadowhunter.

“Do you know how I can hide these tattoos?” Alec had a look of desperation, “I can't wear turtlenecks all the time, in fact, I don't like them.” Alec pointed to the hoodie, “this won't work for long either.”

“Runes, darling. They're runes.” Magnus smirked in a knowing way, he was certain the Nephilim would ask for help and he did.

Alec sighed and corrected himself, “do you know how I can hide these runes?”

“Yes, you'll need to use your glamour rune, and apply it daily. And I'll make something for you to wear a bracelet or ring with an additional glamour.” Magnus was pleased, Alec was coming to him for advice which meant he did trust him.

“Which one of these runes is the glamour one?” Alec pointed to his body in hopes that Magnus would know which one he needed to use.

“The runes you have are the basic ones needed, and I'm not an expert in runes. Meet me in the library, there is a book there that can help.” Magnus then disappeared from the mirror.

Alec quietly made his way down the staircase, he didn't want his parents to know where he was going or for them to see the top part of a 'z' on his neck, he had loosened the hoodie which made him feel better. The shadowhunter entered the library and looked for a mirror, so that he could talk with the warlock.

The library rivaled public libraries, there were bookshelves that spanned the entire length of the room. Every wall was filled with bookcases, there was a ladder connected to the bookshelves for ease to reach books on the top shelves. The ceiling was covered with stained glass depicting the shadow world and had some of the same symbols Alec had seen throughout the manor. While the room had rows of bookcases there were sitting areas with lamps and paintings in the room. The mirrors were located in opposite corners of the room, Alec hadn't noticed them yet. He was too impressed with the library itself.

Magnus didn't make him wait long, his magic found Alec and the shadowhunter followed the mist to the warlock. “Fancy finding you here.” Magnus was enjoying himself. He had been so lonely that having this Lightwood boy talking to him was an element of his life he missed; conversation.

Alec rolled his eyes which Magnus was finding to be an adorable trait, “you said there was a book.”

Magnus laughed, “you are adorable when serious and so direct.” Magnus fanned himself with his hand.

The shadowhunter crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Magnus to tell him what he needed to know. “If you are done flirting, which book do I need.” Alec had not been flirted with too often but he could tell that was exactly what Magnus was doing. He'd find it amusing and admitted to himself he actually liked the attention but right now he needed answers.

“Never darling, never done flirting, especially with you.” Magnus could tell by the exasperated look on Alec's face that flirting with him would be deliciously fun. He finally took pity on Alec, “you want the book of the gray. It's near the top of the book shelf to your right.”

Alec moved the ladder to the shelf he needed, he found the book and he thought it funny that the book of the gray was actually gray. It was covered with runic symbols. He decided to look at some of the other books and found one on the shadow world, he decided to flip through it. He discovered notes in the margins of the book. Alec took that book as well and made his way to the floor.

While Magnus waited for the Nephilim to come back, he made a masculine rope bracelet for Alec. He incorporated a symbol for each faction between the two twined ropes. It would lay flat on Alec's wrist. He added a protection spell in addition to extra glamour the shadowhunter would need.

Alec arrived at the mirror, and proudly showed the warlock the two books. Magnus smiled and told him to study the gray book and to draw the runes exactly shown in the book. He reminded him to keep the stele with him and hidden. Magnus gifted him with the bracelet using his magic to place it on the young man's wrist that Alec allowed and smiled brightly at the gift. And wasn't that a thing of beauty for the warlock, he would have to make the male smile more. They said goodnight and Alec went to his room and Magnus to his replicated loft.


	6. Suspicion and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about his heritage and Magnus makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine, I tweak often. Enjoy.

Maryse and Luke wondered what got into Alec, he was nervous during dinner and they both wished he would adjust to the new situation better or at least more like his sister. Izzy was staying overnight at her new friend's house Clary. While they knew it took him longer to make friends, they hoped Alec would try a little harder. For some reason he kept to himself and no amount of encouragement would push him. They did their best to be supportive, something they learned to do with respect to his coming out. They loved him no matter what and they'd be there for not only him but Isabelle as well.

They got an alert on their phone, one of the first things they did was connect the systems to their phones. They made their way to the subsections to see what was on the surveillance. Prior to doing that, they checked weapons closet to discover a stele was missing. Before they could ponder that, another alert on their phones distracted them from that issue. They had a problem to take care of first, then deal with missing weaponry.

Once in the electronics room, they checked all the cameras. Luke noticed the trees moving, it was probably just the wind, “maybe it's just an animal, a raccoon or possum.”

Maryse raised a brow, “maybe.”

A few minutes later, they could rule out animals. “Looks like shadowhunters,” Luke casually commented. “I can see a rune on one of them.”

Maryse was certain it was shadowhunters as well. Her ex did try to keep a low profile but based on his files, he was shaking things up and that could have good or bad results. The obvious question was “why do you think they're here?” Maryse then thought one more thing, “do you think they're Circle members?”

“Not sure, I haven't seen demons or any other being either.” Luke was suspicious of the two shadowhunters walking around the perimeter. “Think they knew about Robert's activities?”

“I don't know, maybe.” Maryse was nervous with this new development. “Do you think we should call in a favor.”

“Do you think that's wise? It could bring too much attention to us.” Luke continued his viewing of the videos for any more clues.

“Not sure we have much of a choice.” Maryse looked around the electronics room and noticed a safe. The safe was taller than most safes and far wider. She pointed to the safe “I'm going to open that.” Maryse informed Luke,“If there is something we should know, it's probably in there.” Luke agreed. He kept an eye on the two shadowhunters, once they left the property he felt better but knew they'd have to inspect the area and possibly add more security.

They fell into silence as they worked, Maryse cracking the safe while Luke continued to look through the surveillance footage. Once she opened the safe, they changed the code. The safe contained weapons, large amounts of cash and several books and journals. Maryse took the books and locked the safe, she would get the answers they needed. They called it a night around midnight, before going to their bedroom they checked on Alec who was sound asleep. Luke lingered a little longer, he thought he saw something but when he peered in further, there was nothing.

The couple settled into bed, Maryse reading the first journal. Luke was planning the things he would do the next day around the manor and then he remembered. “Love, where do you think that stele went.”

“I don't know, should we lock that closet?” Maryse was getting tired and put the journal down.

“If we do that, we'll need to keep steles with us, so that we can get in there when needed.” Luke pulled the blankets over them.

Maryse agreed, “we'll deal with that tomorrow, lets lock the apothecary room too.” Luke nodded, kissed his wife goodnight and turned off the light.

##

A few days had gone by, Izzy and Alec were busy with school and he didn't get a chance to talk with Isabelle because she was constantly with her new friends. He tagged along most of the time but sometimes he would just find quiet places to be where he concentrated on what was going on in the Lightwood manor.

It was clear Izzy was smitten with the very talkative Simon. Clary and Jace were an item and Alec felt like a fifth wheel when hanging around with them but Izzy went out of her way to make her brother was more comfortable. After school, she was busy with clubs she had joined. Alec would go home early to continue reading the books he had found. He enjoyed all of his conversations with Magnus. Maryse and Luke found positions in the local sheriff's department and a bookstore which allowed Alec to snoop around the manor.

Magnus was so sure of the lies his parents were keeping about their heritage, that he really wanted to present more proof. The warlock had not misled him so far but Alec wanted to know the truth for himself. In the meantime, Magnus had asked him to get his spell book from the apothecary and some special type dust to make a pentagram.

##

“Alex-an-der,” Magnus called for him in a sing-song voice. “C'mon my handsome shadowhunter, I need your attention.” Magnus was in the living room watching Alec do his school project on the large wooden table, the materials for his work spread out. The mirror in the living room was near the entryway of the room.

Alec rolled his eyes and spoke to Magnus without leaving his project, “Magnus, I have to finish this, it's half of my grade and I'm working on a 4.0 this year. I need it for college.”

“Or you'll be a shadowhunter.” Magnus teased. “Extraordinaire.”

Alec huffed, “you push too much.” He went back to his project. While he trusted Magnus, he wasn't sure if releasing him was a good idea. Alec's parents had done nothing that he noticed out of the ordinary. Other than the rune thing, he was not sure what the right thing to do would be and the warlock didn't make it easy for him. “None of the things in the books has been seen by me and my parents are the same as always.”

“It doesn't mean what I'm telling you is not true.” Magnus knew Maryse and Luke were protecting the Lightwood Manor smartly, it would be hard for Alec to see what the warlock knew to be true. He busied himself with teaching the Nephilim and keeping the friendship between them solid. The warlock still flirted but knew when to keep the boy comfortable with him and when to challenge him a little.

While the book of the gray was useful, the other book seemed more fantastical and possibly more fiction than non fiction. Alec was confused more often than not. In addition, whenever he talked to Izzy about it, Magnus would be difficult and not make himself seen and his sister would tease him more about an imaginary friend. It was a frustrating situation for both of them.

Magnus had hoped the Lightwood male would have been more trusting but it was difficult. He made small gains all the time but he hoped something would happen to help his cause but the sister was an unexpected deterrent. Alec was new to the shadowhunter part of his heritage, it was hard to guide him, Magnus knew if the boy would embrace the knowledge presented and allow his runes to help him, he'd figure it out.

“I can't find the keys to the apothecary.” Alec randomly noted out loud. He didn't want Magnus to think he wasn't going to help him but he had discovered several rooms were all of the sudden locked when they weren't once they moved in less than a month earlier. It was baffling and the only thing that raised his suspicions about his parents.

Magnus was pleased, the Lightwood boy was honest, sometimes brutally so and the warlock appreciated that more than he would say. “You don't need keys.”

This got Alec's attention, “what?”

Magnus wanted to scold him but didn't, he had hoped the Lightwood boy had read the entire book of the gray. Clearly he had not. “There is an unlock rune you can use for those rooms, it's why you have a stele.”

Alec huffed again, “I didn't get enough time to read through the whole book.” Alec was almost done with his school project. “I've been busy.”

The warlock was annoyed, “Alec, everything I've told you is true.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a martini appeared in his hand. “What will it take for you to believe me.”

“Magnus.” It was all Alec was going to say, he carefully put his project together and went to his room.

The warlock traveled to the room, “you didn't answer me.”

“I believe you,” at Magnus' scoff, Alec repeated himself. “I do believe you.”

“Prove it, get my spell book.” Magnus wanted his freedom and if he had to push, he would.

“How do I know … that you won't hurt my family?” Alec was apprehensive, he didn't know a darn thing about anything the warlock told him. He was learning but it was too fantastic for words.

“I have not lied to you, and I've shown you the truth.” Magnus was also irritated but trying to keep it in check, he needed this male to help him. “I've helped you, given you information.” Magnus took a sip of his recently conjured drink and gave his best smile, “I won't harm you or your family.” The warlock stared at the Nephilim and finally stated with a firm look, “I promise.”

“Fine, I'll get the book.” Alec was equally frustrated with Magnus as the warlock was with him. Alec went to his room and grabbed the gray book and looked for the unlock rune. Once he found it, he practiced with the stele in the air. He found the runes in the book were easy to memorize. Magnus reminded him it was because he was a shadowhunter and that it would be natural for him. Alec rolled his eyes and made sure he was the only one in the manor before he made his way to the pantry area of the house.

Alec unlocked the apothecary with his stele. He locked the room after entering, and began his search. Magnus joined him to help find his spell book. Magnus looked through the mirror and guided Alec to a painting. He unlocked the safe that was behind the art and found the book. Magnus instructed him to grab the jar with ashes in it. That would be used for the pentagram. As Alec was about to leave the apothecary, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. His parents were home, and he didn't know how he would be able to sneak out and get back to his room.

"I'll create a distraction in the lower part of the house." The warlock told Alec "when I return, it will be clear for you to run to your room." The Nephilim agreed.

Magnus quickly went to the weapons room and created a loud thud, knocking over a few weapons. It would be enough to get Alec out of the apothecary. Maryse and Luke were startled and concerned and quickly made their way to the weapons room, relieved that they didn't run into either child.

Magnus appeared to let Alec know, now was the time. Alec nodded and activated his silence rune, he locked the apothecary and raced up to his room with the warlock prizes in hand.


	7. Saturday Night filled with discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Alec go to a sleep over. Dot discovers Alec's secret.

Maryse and Luke performed a thorough sweep of the weapons room, other than picking up the fallen blades, bows and other weapons, nothing was missing. They placed the items in their proper place.

"What do you think happened here." Luke couldn't find anything that would disrupted the contents of the room.

"Hmmm," Maryse hummed to herself and she knew she might be unreasonable but her eldest was home more than he should be. He should be doing things with friends his own age. Sports, clubs or at least spend time with the new group of friends that Izzy had talked about.

"The Lightwood family trait of over thinking is showing." Luke smiled at her to put his wife at ease.

She smiled at his attempt to console her, "I think we should check the surveillance room."

"I don't think anyone broke in, we would have been alerted", he showed her his phone, nothing.

That was when she raised a brow at him. Luke understood her, "we will have to be careful on how we question him."

"I know, but if no sign of outside intrusion, what else is there." Maryse knew her children were always too curious for their own good. They were both certain that Alec was the noticeably curious person looking around. 

"There could be another possibility, maybe there is something the sensors aren't picking up." Luke was not sure if grilling Alec was a good idea. "It could tip our hand."

"We should have told them a long time ago." Maryse was feeling guilt, but her need to keep the children safe was important. "We can't keep this from them." Feeling resigned she finally stated. "It's time."

"Can't we let them be kids until school is over?" Luke understood her concerns but a normal life is what they had decided for them.

“I don't know if we'll be able to.” Maryse was skeptical, things were getting real at the Lightwood Manor and she wasn't liking it one bit.

“We'll try a little longer.” Luke then grabbed her in a loving embrace. “We've trained them even if they didn't know we were doing that, they'll be ready.” He kissed her forehead, “I promise if we've got to tell them, we'll fight everyone and anyone who would try to hurt them.” Maryse nodded her head. They held each other a little longer.

“Izzy will be home soon, I better get dinner started.” Maryse released her husband, “lock up, please.” Luke nodded.

##

Maryse and Luke were enthusiastic with Izzy's passion and her animated persona highlighted the dinner. She would talk about anything. They did watch their son, Alec. He was quiet which wasn't unusual but they had witnessed his activities in the house through the surveillance. They would have to find a way to talk to him.

Maryse had to know what the kids had done that day,”anything new?” Perhaps she could find a way to talk to Alec. They had a very close relationship but when he decided to be a loner, it would take more effort to get him to be more open.

Izzy was the first to respond, “My friends Clary, Simon and Jace are putting together a movie marathon.” Her smile was beaming, “I really like Simon.” She recounted her day and explained the party would be on Saturday. “Big bro you should come with me.”

“What?” Alec shook his head. “No.”

“Oh c'mon, you shouldn't stay cooped up in the house all the time.” Izzy gave him puppy eyes.

“That's not going to work Isabelle.” Alec had plans with Magnus. He couldn't tell anyone about it.

“I think your sister is right, you should go to the party and have some fun. Get to know your new friends better.” Maryse added to the conversation.

“I know them well enough, Simon talks too much. Clary and Jace are annoying with their sucking face all the time.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I'd be a fifth wheel. No. Thank you.”

“Bring someone,” suggested Luke. Alec shrugged at the suggestion but said nothing.

“I know, there is that guy who has been checking you out, he is in my math class. I think his name is Geoff, and there is a blond guy, Andrew who stares at you in the cafe.” Izzy was trying to get Alec to change his mind. “He seems nice, he's in chem with me. And I know he's in your English class, he's asked me about you.”

“Stop already, just stop.” Alec was irritated now, his sister was always trying to find him a boyfriend. Ever since he came out, she felt it her duty to find him a love interest. He knew she meant well but he would deal with his love life on his own.

“Fine.” Izzy gave up for the time being.

Alec cleared his plate and put his dishes in the dishwasher and went to his room. Luke looked at Maryse, they can't put off the inevitable any longer. She nodded her agreement as they took care of cleaning up the dinner table.

Izzy had to make a complaint, “why is he so broody lately.”

Maryse warmly smiled, “he's adjusting to change.” She hugged her daughter, “he'll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Izzy went to her room, she was planning a zoom call with Simon and couldn't wait to talk to him. She did worry about her brother but told herself, she'd corner him and find out what is going on with him at a later time.

##

Magnus waited for Alec in the room they sort of shared. He watched the pretty boy get himself together. He recognized that the male was grumpy. Though he found it adorable in an odd way. “Alexander, you should go to the party on Saturday.”

“No.” Alec started to pace the room, he was irritated with dinner.

“They mean well, and it would be good for you.” Magnus gave the male his best smile to ease him. Something he noticed when dealing with the boy that worked.

“They're too nosy.” Alec huffed but calming himself down, his irritation with his family finally waning. He was too focused on helping Magnus, it was important to the Nephilim.

“That they are, but it's because they care.” Magnus was in a soothing mood. “Go to the party on Saturday, we can do the pentagram and spell later.” He snorted, “I've been stuck a long time, what's a day or two more.” He smiled at Alec warmly.

“I don't need to go, it's going to be boring for me.” Alec stated in a matter of fact tone. He picked up the book he had taken from the apothecary and was looking through the book to find the right diagram.

“If you go, your parents will think you are trying to blend in and they are suspicious right now of what you know.” Magnus knew from his observations, “it would be good to show that you are unaware.”

“What do you mean?” Alec's heart raced a little feeling the pressure of something wrong and not wanting to be caught.

“Your parents know you've been in the apothecary and the weapons cache room under the stairs.” Magnus wasn't a fool, he would follow Maryse and Luke to know everything they knew. It was a prudent procedure for survival.

Alec had a nervous look at that statement from the warlock. “how?” He looked at his closed door, he was worried his parents would enter and he'd have to lie a lot. Which was something he wasn't very good at, and why he never bothered with that tactic.

“Oh my sweet naive boy, they have a surveillance room. They can see everything that happens in the house and around the property.” Magnus decided at that moment, he would show Alec the room with eyes on the manor.

##

Saturday arrived and without much fuss from Alec. He agreed to join his sister to the Fray house to hang out with her new best friends and love interest Simon. He wasn't thrilled with the idea but Magnus convinced him it was a smart move.

Simon and Jace were neighbors of the Frays and the teens were always at the Fray house or the Lewis house. It was a good relationship all around. The Lightwoods were a great addition to their social make up. Everyone wanted to know the new kids and it was fun to be their friends first.

Dot and Jocelyn prepared fun finger food, along with chips and dips for the kids. They questioned Izzy several times to find out what Alec would like since this would be their first time meeting her brother. If he was as shy as she let on, then finding comforting things would be best for the boy. Dot and Jocelyn lived together since the disappearance of Jocelyn's husband, Valentine. It made things easy to work together. It was times when you needed your best friend at your side that made life easier.

Clary, Jace, and Simon helped with all the preparations for the evening activities. Simon picked out the movies for them to watch. Izzy arrived with Alec in tow and all of the kids greeted each other. While Alec wasn't as enthusiastic as Izzy, he did try to be social. Alec shook hands with Jace and Simon. He merely nodded at Clary and waited for them to find seats in the living-room. Simon chose the Indiana Jones series of films. Isabelle didn't care what they watched, she just wanted to sit with Simon.

He wasn't in the Fray/Rollins home long when Dot stared at him for what felt like too long. He tried to hide behind Izzy which wasn't easy to do since he towered over her but he was uncomfortable. Dot noticed the deflect rune on his neck and was surprised. She noticed his glamours but any good warlock could see through a Nephilim glamour and she was certain the warlock magic surrounding him seemed very familiar to her. It was a magic she had not felt in a long time. Realizing the awkward situation, she walked to the kitchen counter to finish plating the snacks for the teens.

“Izzy,” Alec pulled on her arm. “I want to go home. Now.” He was starting to panic a little due to the intense staring from Clary's aunt.

“Alec, you promised Mom and Dad.” Izzy wasn't having his social awkward behavior, he was going to stay and she would make sure of it. “Don't make me call them, I will.” She softened, “you got this, it will be fine. Stay near me if it helps.” He nodded in agreement. They shuffled further into the living-room and picked seats. Alec on one side of Izzy and Simon on her other side. She lightly hugged Alec in support.

Simon started the movie once all of the food and drinks were on the coffee table. Alec hung his head low, he didn't want to be here and Dot kept looking at him and he knew it. Dorothea Rollins was a warlock and she kept that part of her life hidden, only Jocelyn knew. Jocelyn was a shadowhunter, she had weapons and a stele but without her 'sight' unless she activated her angelic rune, she didn't see Alec's runes. Once the movie began, Dot pulled Jocelyn aside to the kitchen for a private conversation.

The ladies entered the kitchen to check for any extras the teens would want with their movie marathon. As Jocelyn went for the refrigerator door, Dot grabbed her upper arm. Jos gave her an odd look, and Dot waited for the movie to truly begin before starting her conversation. No sugar coating things, just state it she thought. “The Lightwoods are Nephilim.”

“What?” Jocelyn stared at her dumbfounded, it had been a very long time since a shadowhunter was seen in their quaint Upstate New York area. They were in hiding and far harder to spot without the tell tale signs of runic power.

“Alec has runes.” Dot leaned in so that their conversation was more whispered. “He is glamoured with his own rune and he is wearing a warlock glamour but he is a shadowhunter.”

Jocelyn was surprised, her first instinct was to get her stele and see for herself but she decided against that, “what about the Lightwood girl?”

“She is not runed, but I'm certain that is because her angelic rune isn't highlighted.” Dot was nervous, this was not a good situation. “The warlock magic surrounding him feels familiar but it can't be, Magnus hasn't been seen in a really long time.”

“That doesn't mean he's gone, we don't know where he is or what happened to him. Do you sense any danger?” Jocelyn wasn't sure what the right move would be at this time. She thought of many options but couldn't bring herself to harm the Lightwood family or expose them. Dot's warlock powers could be used for simple things and not cause suspicion. They would figure things out and soon.

“No, he seems to be oblivious to what he is but the question is, how did his angelic rune get activated.” Dot then speculated that whoever the warlock that was guarding him was probably more involved than they knew. The two women decided that they would look into the Lightwoods, there must be something hidden, Clary, Simon and Jace deserved to be free from the shadow world.


	8. Saturday Night part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to take a different turn and its far more alarming than anticipated.

Duncan was bored, he had told Raj many times so far in their assignment how much it was a waste of time. The Lightwoods were a non-issue as far as he was concerned but whenever he tried to state that he was reprimanded by Aldertree. Now, he was just annoyed.

“They do nothing!” Duncan was irritated. “They had a funeral, they're living there in the house and nothing of any importance or supernatural has happened.” He huffed, “what are we … babysitters?”

“Stop it, just stop. Enough is enough. If the Clave wants us to do this job, it has got to be important.” Raj was loyal, though his friend was making sense to him. “Just follow the Lightwoods around and see what happens, that's all we gotta do.”

“It's boring!” Duncan was annoyed, “how is it that the Lightwoods are such a threat!” While both Clave members and the Circle had the 'sight', the added warlock glamour kept Alec off their radar. They never noticed the shadowhunter walking around without them realizing it nor the wolves or warlocks. The small town protected itself well.

“Didn't you read the file, Andrew and Robert were the threat.” Raj was equally annoyed. “We don't know what the rest of the family is capable of.” The dark haired Clave member then relaxed a little, “look, if we see anything, we eliminate them. If we find others, we report it. It can't be that this Manor is the only supernatural thing in the area.” Raj looked at his computer tablet, “there is more activity or beings here but it doesn't seem to be important.” He shrugged, “it might be as easy as capturing and imprisoning them.” Duncan agreed but it didn't help his boredom.

They monitored a radio for the sheriff's department, if something was going to happen, they hoped it would be called into the sheriff. They knew they should be doing more but both felt like the assignment was beneath them.

##

When the last of the movie marathon was finished, Alec announced that he would go home. He didn't want to stay the night.

“It's late honey, it would be best if you stayed.” Jos smiled warmly at him. “Your parents wouldn't want you out at this time of night.”

“It's not that far,” Alec wished they drove to the home, it would have been far easier to convince them, if had taken the car he shared with Izzy. There plenty of vehicles at the manor and it took no effort to let the teens have a car.

“Alec.” Izzy's tone was scolding. “We promised Mom and Luke a date night.” While they considered Luke a father figure to them, it was easier calling him Luke. They still cared about their father, Robert.

“I won't interrupt date night, they won't even know I'm home.” Alec was still trying to get out the Fray house, “I'll be quiet.” He already planned on the silence rune, he was getting better with his runic power and he also planned on using the speed rune to get home quickly.

Dot walked to him to rub her hand down his arm to convince him but it was a gesture to check on him. Careful to not alert him to her using magic to make sure he was alright and possibly convince him to stay, it wouldn't be too hard to cast a sleep spell. Alec pulled away quickly, his eyes grew wide. He was familiar with magic users now and he didn't know what to think of this new situation. He schooled himself and nodded that he would stay. He backed away, whatever she was going to do, he wasn't having any of it.

The girls had their own shared room, and boys in another room. Jos and Dot gave the teens a warning to stay in their rooms, that it was late and time for bed and that the doors stayed open. While Jocelyn and Dot knew all of the teens would stay up late, they felt better reminding them of the rules of the house.

Jocelyn and Dot reconvened in the kitchen, “Do we need to worry about Alec?” Jos watched his reaction to her friend Dot. Clearly the Lightwood boy knew more about the Shadow World than they anticipated.

“Not sure. He is aware of warlocks.” He reacted too strongly and she couldn't continue the spell. “That warlock glamour also has a 'protection' spell. I should have recognized that sooner.” Dot knew then that it had to be Magnus' magic.

“Think he'll run?” Jocelyn listened as best she could to the teens, they seemed to be acting normal.

“Yes, he will run home.” She sighed “I'll call Bat and have him watch out for him, make sure he makes it home.” Dot found her phone and texted the wolf. Better to use texts, that way no prying ears would know anything. Bat was quick to reply, “it's done.” Jocelyn nodded and the women went to the living-room to clean up.

Alec decided he'd wait everyone out. Once Jace and Simon fell asleep, he'd sneak out the window, and go home. He couldn't be in this house any longer. It was an hour before he made his escape, but it wasn't unnoticed. The wolf friend of Dot's watched from the cover of trees, he followed Lightwood to the manor before circling back to the Fray/Rollings home.

Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez was a werewolf who had his own place in the small town but was close to Dot, she helped him when he was turned and he looked to her as a mother figure. In turn, if she needed his special skill set, Dot could call on him. Tonight, it was to make sure the Lightwood boy got home and to nose around the area for anything out of the ordinary. He informed Dot and Jocelyn that there were 'other scents' in the area to be aware of but so far, until something happens, the place seemed to be quiet and the same as the days prior.

Alec knew how to enter the manor unnoticed and that was his best option, he chose the back of the house, using the speed and the rune that allowed him to not only jump down from high places, but he could jump up as well. His footfalls quiet due to the silence rune. He was going to thank Magnus about the book of the gray and having him read the entire thing. He was feeling exhilarated and easily made it to his room.

He changed quickly in the bathroom and crawled into his own bed. The evening wasn't great for him, it wasn't completely horrible but Clary's aunt Dot unnerved him. He dropped the stele on the nightstand and whispered goodnight to Magnus. He didn't look for him, he guessed Magnus was sleeping. Alec was nearly asleep when he felt the gentle touch of the warlock's magic brushing his hair back. The Nephilim sighed and slipped into deeper slumber.

##

Date night with Maryse and Luke wasn't exactly the truth. They were doing research, and were appalled to discover not only was the Clave in town but another faction made up of zealots who called themselves the Circle was also lurking, question was for what but they'd figure that out. They would safeguard all of Andrew and Robert's information on everything from the supernatural and shadow world. They had enough contacts to investigate, and hoped they would not be noticed.

The couple did work in a romantic dinner with wine and enjoying themselves before settling with their laptops to continue their project but kept it light. As far as they could tell, nothing to worry about yet. Other than Alec's snooping around, it seemed no alerts to be concerned about as of yet. They both agreed it was a false calm, that Maryse's ex and his father may have gotten into something far deeper than defending the shadow world and downworlders.

Maryse and Luke settled into their bed and were discussing various things and making plans when Luke got a text from Jocelyn. Luke had a liaison with her in the past before he got together with Maryse but it was still awkward. At least they tried to be cordial. The message was brief, that their son was heading home and to let them know he got there, they were worried. Luke acknowledged with a return text and explained to his wife the circumstance. Maryse snorted a bit at their concern but let it go. “I'll check on him.” Luke was already out of bed.

“Alright.” Maryse slid further under the covers and turned her bedside lamp off.

Luke softly padded out of their room and made his way to Alec's, he knocked on the door but didn't get a response. He opened the door to find their son in bed asleep. He was about to close the door when something caught his eye, he walked further into the room toward the nightstand and picked up the stele, and went back to his room.

Luke walked into the room he shared with Maryse, “honey, we've got a problem.”

Maryse immediately sat up with a concerned look. “What is it? Is he alright?” She was about to get out of bed when Luke reassured her to not get out of bed.

“I found this in his room.” He handed her the stele. They inspected the 'pen' that was more powerful for Nephilim but decided to respect the general view. They shared words but understood a war was upon them whether they liked it or not.

“I see.” Maryse took the implement and tossed it in the drawer of the nightstand. “I guess it's time.”

“Yeah, it is.” Luke climbed into bed and hugged his wife. “It will be fine.” She nodded and they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is done with everything and Magnus will make his move in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will tweak.

Alec slept-ed in and felt groggy he forgot about the stele or where he left it. Saturday night was too much for him and he wasn't ready to even contemplate the weirdness. He walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, Maryse and Luke made his favorite dish which made him suspicious. It wasn't his birthday and he couldn't think of any special occasion.

“Good morning or should I say afternoon.” Maryse placed his breakfast in front of him.

“What's the occasion?” Alec didn't really care about the reason but knew something must be up, still he couldn't wait to eat. He added additional seasoning and started his meal.

“No reason, we wanted to treat you.” Maryse smiled. “We know it hasn't been easy here.” She shrugged to play it off as if nothing was amiss. “We wanted to comfort you in some way.” Maryse was too aware of her son's moods and chose to try and find a way to put him at ease.

His parents were sipping coffee and watched him, Alec thought they were being odd but let it go. Maryse and Luke waited until he was almost done with breakfast before starting their conversation with him. The one thing they knew about Alec, if you upset or anger him, he won't eat. Something that developed from his youth with Robert. His dad was very strict with his eldest and it had repercussions. Maryse did her best to undo the damage but it would always be a work in progress.

Isabelle was clearly the favorite child for Robert, he let her do anything. Maryse wished he had been more lenient with Alec. Maryse tried not to show favoritism, sometimes unsuccessfully but she doted on Alec to make up for the poor treatment from his biological father. It made things difficult with Izzy but she was determined to be better with her children. At least Robert's father Andrew spoiled both kids equally. Maryse introspection was interrupted thankfully.

Luke placed the stele on the table and waited for his step-son's reaction, when he didn't get one or at least the one he had hoped for, “I found this in your room.”

“What?” Alec set his fork down, “why were you in my room?”

Maryse smoothly intervened, “Jocelyn called, she noticed you were missing. She wanted to make sure you were home. We wouldn't have been able to sleep without knowing where you were.”

“I didn't want to stay there, I told you I didn't want to go.” Alec huffed in annoyance but didn't address the stele. He tried to ignore that it was on the table.

Luke pointed to the stele, “what is this?”

“It's a pen, it doesn't write, it must be out of ink.” He reached for it but Luke was quicker.

His step-father moved the implement out of Alec's reach. “Wanna try again.”

“I told you, it's a pen.” Alec backed up his chair from the table.

“Where did you get it” Maryse tried to be nonchalant with her question but failed.

“I found it,”Alec was irritated but held his ground, he did his best to not show his emotions.

“Where did you find it.” Luke made an attempt to not sound like the sheriff he was known to be.

“I don't remember.”Alec shrugged it off.

“Alec ….” Maryse warned.

“What! I told you I found it. And I would like it back.” Alec was more animated than he intended but he couldn't help it.

“No.” Luke knew when he had to be the bad guy as needed. Alec and Izzy respected him, he knew it wasn't lost on either sibling when he re-enforced the rules of the home.

“What, why, it's a useless pen.” Alec had stood up, he was fed up with the entire conversation.

“You aren't being truthful,” Luke couldn't help but use a lower tone with him in hopes of more cooperation from him.

“Oh, like you are ones to talk.” Alec Lightwood was done with everything, his sass couldn't be contained.

“What does that mean?” Maryse was surprised by her son's comment, which told her everything she needed to know. He was aware of their odd life and would need to be told the truth.

“Nothing,” he stormed out.

Maryse and Luke watched him go, “we can't lose him. It's time.” Maryse was determined, “he knows enough,” and she could not lose her family. “We need to own up to our heritage and make sure they're ready for anything.” Luke nodded his agreement.

Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace had entered the premises not long after Alec went to his room. Maryse made lunch for them and kept Luke from going after Alec. It was unintentional but it was a long enough of a distraction for Alec to get into mischief on his own and they knew it. And if that wasn't enough, Jocelyn and Dot accompanied the kids for a 'social' as they called it. It would have been easy to let the teens fend for themselves but there was no way they could ignore their adult guests. Dealing with Alec would have to wait.

##

Alec made it to his room, frustrated and angry. He lost the stele and knew that his parents were on to him, maybe not exactly but enough. His heart was racing and he ran to the mirror looking for Magnus. “Magnus?” He searched for any signs of the warlock in the mirror. And wasn't disappointed when Magnus appeared before him.

“Hello pretty boy.” Magnus almost leered at the Nephilim but gave him his best coy smile. Over time the two males flirted and both knew there was interest between them, however they left all of that unsaid and that meant innuendos galore. The interest lingered none the less which pleased both men. Alec huffed, he was used to Magnus and his flirting even if he enjoyed it, he still acted annoyed. It was a distraction.

“I'm going to get you out of there.” Alec stated, he knew he was being a little rebellious but he didn't care. It was time to trust the being who had been nothing but kind, sweet and honest with him, something he felt lacking at the moment in the home. While he may be keeping a secret, it was an offshoot to the manor and his parents or so he reasoned with himself. Alec would reconcile with that at another time. Right now if he was truthful with himself, he wanted to actually get physical with Magnus too and that can't happen if he's stuck in a mirror. He was enamored with Magnus.

Magnus was pleased, “okay.” He gained the trust he worked hard for and couldn't wait for freedom. He was aware of the late breakfast that had gone wrong as far as communication goes but he wouldn't bring it up. His Nephilim was motivated and if it was because of his parents, he'd soothe him once free.

Alec followed all of the Warlock's instructions, he rearranged his room to have enough space for the pentagram. Once the ash like material was connected, Magnus looked through his mirror copy of his spell book for the right incantation. Magnus informed Alec he would have to spill some of his own blood onto the pentagram as a grounding agent to the realm. The warlock counted on Alec's angelic connection as a shadowhunter to bind everything and pull him out of his own personal hell.

The warlock showed the page to Alec in the book he had and magicked a knife for Alec to cut his hand. Once the Nephilim poured some of his blood onto the ash, they both chanted the incantation. Blue flames fanned up from the pentagram and after a minute, Magnus was standing inside the drawing and was free from the mirror. Alec looked shocked at how well everything worked. Magnus stepped outside the pentagram and before he could stop himself pulled Alec into a hug. “Thank you.”

Alec returned the hug, “your welcome.” He was amazed at how well they fit together. It was all of his fantasies coming true in one moment.

Magnus backed away from Alec when he thought the younger man might be uncomfortable, then spun around to look at the mirror. With a flick of both hands Magnus called upon his magic and he covered the mirror with an ornate wood covering with symbols that matched the manor and he made sure it matched the décor of the room. He looked at the pentagram and cleaned it up and then used his magic to make Alec's room exactly as it was, it would be best to not cause any more issues for the male. The warlock reached for Alec's cut hand and healed him.

Alec was awed by watching Magnus use his powers, it was an incredible thing to witness and he couldn't believe he waited so long to release him. And he admitted to himself, the warlock was far more stunning with beauty in person. Being in the mirror did no justice to the actual man standing in his room. It made his heart race and though he was nervous, he really wanted to know him in all aspects including intimately. It scared him a little but in his mind completely worth it.

Once Magnus was satisfied with his handy work he knew his next actions might upset Alec but it couldn't be helped. He told himself he'd make it up to the Nephilim, he would spoil him. “I've got to go, but I'll be back for you.”

“What? What do you mean?” Alec was confused, “I thought we could, I dunno, hang out or something.” His disappointment clear on his face.

Magnus smiled, “oh we'll do more than that when I get back.” He did leer this time at Alec.

The Nephilim rolled his eyes but relaxed, “where are you going?”

“My loft in Brooklyn, and I need to do a few things but don't worry that pretty head of yours, I will be back.” Magnus grabbed his spell book and the book of the white that Alec had taken from the apothecary for him. “I'm taking these with me, you keep that book of the grey hidden. It's yours and it's part of your heritage, don't let anyone take it from you.” The warlock snapped his fingers and a stele was now on Alec's bedside table. “Keep that hidden, I'm certain your parents won't give the other one back.” Magnus looked around the room. He added a hidden drawer to the dresser at the bottom and he spelled it to make sure no one but Alec could see it. “Use that drawer to keep your things from others.”

“No one will notice that there is an extra drawer?” Alec was again amazed, was there anything Magnus couldn't do.

“Nope, I've made sure of it.” Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, surprising the Nephilim and the brilliant smile and accompanying blush that appeared thrilled the warlock. Yes, he would indeed come back for this male. “I won't be gone long, just a few days.”

“Okay,” Alec grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and wrote down his number for Magnus knowing the warlock didn't have a phone at this time. Magnus pocketed the information and then created a portal to his loft in Brooklyn. He blew a kiss to Alec who blushed again and went home, he had things to do and wanted to wrap it up quickly.

Magnus entered his loft and noticed it was exactly as he remembered and it made him happy. He was free thanks to a shadowhunter and he would never forget that and planned on thanking the male properly and often. As he made his way through the apartment, and opened his safe for the two books he took with him. Once locked away, he made a martini and would have gotten a phone but first a fire message to Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor. The phone necessity would wait but he would get one. After-all, he had a beauty waiting to hear from him.

##

Dot and Jocelyn were having another cup of tea or coffee with the Lightwood-Graymarks and while it was awkward at times, the conversation seemed to flow easily, mostly catching them up on all the gossip of the small town in Upstate New York. Dot flinched briefly when she felt a magical disturbance. It was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, she would recognize his aura anywhere. He had been missing for a long time and his presence back meant something. She quickly made an excuse for her and Jocelyn to head home, thanked their hosts and called out to Clary, Jace and Simon to head home with them. Izzy was disappointed that her friends had to leave but they made plans for things to do after school.

Raj and Duncan jolted from their makeshift office in the hotel room they were working from, a large amount of magic was used recently and it had come from the Lightwood Manor. They had a monitoring station set up with lots of technology to catalog anything out of the ordinary. The occurrence didn't last long but it was powerful nonetheless. They decided to call it in and get instructions, if it was time to invade the Lightwood Manor, they would hold all captive until Valentine and Aldertree could arrive.

##

Magnus sipped his martini, he decided on a vodka one or more for the day. He waited for his good friends to arrive. They didn't make him wait, Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor were at his door and once they reconnected with hugs and general relief that Magnus was not dead, the group gathered in his kitchen for some food and drinks. Plus all of the details that Magnus could provide for his lengthy disappearance.

“I felt your magic right away,” both Cat and Ragnor said at the same time. Catarina and Ragnor laughed at their statement but it was more in relief than mirth. Raphael agreed that it was great that Magnus was alive. They had been so worried for him.

Ragnor called upon another fellow warlock who could commune with the dead to make sure Magnus wasn't gone. He shed a few tears in relief when that warlock couldn't find him in the ghost plane or in any other realm. It didn't stop him from checking from time to time, it gave him hope that he had not lost his good friend. Magnus was moved emotionally and had to hug all of them. Raphael rolled his eyes when he thought the hug went on too long but didn't stop him.

“Thanks for keeping my place up to date and in shape.” Magnus felt so good to be in his loft. He would need these next few days to familiarize himself with the real world and then he was going back to Upstate New York, there was someone waiting for him. He would keep his promise. There was one Nephilim who had his attention and he was delighted by it. It wasn't only that he helped him, it was that they connected in a romantic and friendship way, it was something he wanted more of and he would get what he wanted.

He also knew trouble was brewing for the Lightwoods and as well for others who made their home in what was an alleged quiet town. His power would help and he would recruit his friends to balance it out. The Clave nor the Circle would win this battle. He would see to it, he's not the most powerful warlock in existence, fathered by Asmodeus for nothing. Unlike his father, he cared for all beings.

Catarina credited Raphael who needed the warlock to know how important he was to him. Raphael's eye roll assured Magnus they were all worried about him, “you're like a father to me, I didn't give up and this place kept you near me.” Raphael gestured around the apartment. “I knew you weren't gone.” Raphael felt good and he hadn't had that feeling for some time. Ragnor and Cat agreed, they never gave up.

Cat finally addressed the elephant in the room, “what happened Magnus.” They wanted to know everything, who, what, why and where. Everything. While Magnus had promised details at dinner, they had yet to address it. Magnus' friends recognized his need to find his zen and that meant being in his apartment. They wouldn't push but they were certain he needed them.

“My father,” Magnus sighed, his Dad could be a gigantic pain in the ass. What else was there to say, Asmodeus was a difficult father sometimes or all times. “He cursed me to a mirror realm.” Magnus clarified “and I mean a literal mirror,” he involuntarily shook at the thoughts. “He wanted to teach me a lesson and then he thought it would be funny to give the mirror to the Lightwoods.”

Ragnor's eyes grew wide. “You've got to be kidding.” Ragnor was aghast, how could Asmodeus do that to Magnus. The Lightwoods were a well known and tough family of shadowhunters.

“No,” Magnus conjured more drinks, “I would like to think he didn't mean for me to be stuck so long but he had to have been banished back to Edom.” He saluted his friends with his glass, “thanks for not giving up on me.” They all touched glasses.

“We looked for you Magnus and all we knew was that your magic wasn't gone.” They didn't know what to do when your really good friend disappears. They searched but looking through other planes or realms wasn't as easy as warlocks thought.

“How did you get out of the mirror.” Catarina was curious, she would have helped him had she known. She knew Ragnor would have as well. Magnus waved off her concern, he knew they would have helped him if they knew where he was but they didn't and sending a fire message through a mirror was impossible. Not to mention how tough it would be to get inside the Lightwood home.

“A Lightwood helped me.” Magnus smirked, he was so pleased with his Alexander and he was amused with his own pun. He tried to hide his attraction for the Nephilim but it wasn't easy.

Ragnor and Cat were both surprised, then they noticed Magnus' romantic soul popping out. Cat gave him a knowing look, “out with it.” Leave it to Magnus Bane who gets cursed into a mirror and still finds romance.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Magnus stirred his drink with his pinky finger.

“Yes, you do.” Ragnor spoke this time, he crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for more details from his hopeless romantic friend.

Magnus merely smirked, “he's a sweetheart, you'd like him.” He felt warm thinking of Alec, “he's shy but knows how to stand on his own.” Magnus understood the being, “he doesn't know everything about his heritage but he's embracing it.” Magnus made more drinks, “besides, I would still be stuck without his help.”

“It's still a Lightwood.” Ragnor was slightly annoyed but couldn't really pull it off, the relief of seeing his friend still too strong.

“He is nothing like his father or grandfather.” Magnus would defend the boy, “his mother and stepfather raised him well.” Magnus frowned a little, “though, they've hidden much from him and his sister.”

“Okay, now I'm worried,” Catarina knew Magnus was up to something now. “You just got back, don't rush into some crazy thing.”

Magnus shrugged, “I know what's coming and the Clave and the Circle need to be stopped before innocents are hurt.”

Raphael warned him, “it's not our concern.” The downworld kept to itself for a reason in his mind.

Magnus shook his head in disagreement, “it is. We've ignored the problem for far too long. I know; I've had an unfortunate good seat to watch from.” Magnus felt a bit of resolve as he spoke, “the downworld has let things go, they need to step up, there is more to life than hiding and survival.”

“What's the plan?” Raphael needed to know, if his clan was going to get involved; it would be best to know what he was getting the vampires involved with.

“We need to find out as much as we can, I am certain the Clave and Circle are going to make their move on the Lightwood Manor.” Magnus focused his thoughts, he learned so much from the mirror realm. “Robert and his father threatened them fiercely and while they were smart with their operations and were under their radar. The rest of the shadowhunters have become too complacent and it's time for all parties, downworld included to make a stand against the Clave/Circle and it's fanatics.” Magnus swirled his drink as he tried to think out what would need to be done


	10. Magnus calls Alec, Valentine's schemes deepen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finding their ground. Especially Magnus with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will tweak, updates will be slower now but not horrendously so.

Valentine was intrigued by the report from Raj and Duncan. He had other spies in the area and found his ex-wife and he recognized the warlock Dorothea Rollins. He knew Jocelyn may be in hiding but if she was in the Upstate New York community, she wasn't alone. That meant not only shadowhunters but other supernatural beings were nearby. He would get all the information he needed but the Lightwood Manor needed to be neutralized. Discovering his former parabatai living with the Lightwoods surprised him but he would put him down soon enough.

He would capture Dorothea and interrogate her, he was working on a large task force to gather and contain the supernatural beings at the Lightwood Manor as a containment area which would be ironic since it was a fortress of sorts. He would then transport them all and continue his 'research' which was his amused word for torturing, experimenting and terminating. Victor had created an injection he would use on the warlock and Aldertree was proud of his new advancements with interrogations. It would be useful.

Aldertree was the head of the research and development department, in charge of everything the Circle would need to control and eliminate the supernatural beings. He consulted with Aldertree to make sure all of his plans were ready to go, after a few assurances and giving him an assignment to get Dorothea Rollins, he would enact his final part of his decimation of the supernatural. They were abominations and needed to be terminated to keep the world he lived in safe for everyone. He thought about keeping a few beings but only to control and use them to continue his efforts and experiments.

##

Magnus used his contacts to gather as much information as he needed. Meliorn who led the seelies sent out his birds and bees to find out what they could learn. Mostly things the warlock already knew but he did have better intel on the surroundings. The fact the Clave and the Circle were in the area of the Upstate New York community was a concern.

The warlock purchased a cell phone, added Alec's number to it as well as his close friends. He had to add the downworld leaders as well, he was the one organizing the coup and he would use his position as best he could. He had in fact put together a list of information and the groups were willing to defend not only themselves but their world. Magnus couldn't wait to talk to Alec and didn't waste anymore time after updating his contacts with a call to the shadowhunter.

Alec picked up the phone, he didn't recognize the number but not many people had his contact information. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Hi Alexander.” Magnus missed the Nephilim and couldn't help his softness in tone, “It's me, Magnus.”

“Hey!” Alec was happy to hear from the warlock. “I wondered when you would call.” Alec had been worried if the warlock would call or not and was so relieved to hear from him.

“I meant to do so sooner but I had a few things to settle.” Magnus was putting his research away while talking. He made himself a drink as well.

“When are you coming back?” Alec checked his bedroom door to make sure it was locked. He didn't want his sister or anyone else walking in on him.

“Soon, I have a few more things to do and then I'll come visit.” Magnus smiled to himself, his Alexander was adorable with his enthusiasm. It was time to find out if the male was in danger, “anything interesting or new?”

“No.” Alec made himself comfortable on his bed. “It's been boring.”

“Oh Alexander, I find that hard to believe.” Magnus made himself comfortable in the living-room chair with his drink. He'd have to do more research, the Lightwood male probably didn't recognize the dangers where he lived.

Alec snorted, Magnus was an odd man but he found he liked him anyway. He was gorgeous, kind, a lot of fun and quite magical. He laughed to himself at his own pun knowing that Magnus was a warlock and that to him was amazing. Alec wanted to know him better and he wanted a relationship with the warlock. “We're having a family meeting in a couple of days.” He huffed in annoyance with the entire thought of it.

“That sounds serious.” Magnus sipped at his martini. He noted he would follow up on that.

“I don't think so, but my Mom and Luke are being more mysterious about this family thing.” Alec crossed his legs on the bed and was playing with the stele, twirling it around. “Izzy doesn't seem to care, she's loving school and she finally asked Simon out.”

“Oh really, good for her.” He thought they had already made themselves an item from Alec's descriptions, apparently the Nephilim wasn't paying attention to the courting. Magnus couldn't help himself, “What about you? Seeing someone.”

“No, but there is a guy I like.” While he felt nervous, he knew what he wanted to say to Magnus and it took him the time that the warlock was gone to give himself the courage to say what he wanted. Thinking of Magnus made Alec's eyes sparkle, he was talking about the warlock and for once he felt he was on even footing with the flirty warlock. Alec knew he wasn't good at flirting but he would try to make his intentions known.

“Really?” Magnus wasn't sure how to handle the comment. His heart jolted a little, he didn't realize how much he liked the Lightwood male until now. Yes, he flirted with him and teased him but now he was cornered with how he actually felt about Alec. Magnus didn't want him seeing anyone but himself, selfish he knew but if the warlock was being honest with himself; Alec unlocked something in him and it was a good thing. “Who is this guy?” Magnus didn't want to know but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Magnus, …. you know.” Alec stated that in such a way, that he tried to make it obvious but the silence from the warlock was too much for him. The Nephilim took a deep breath and informed the magic man, “it's you.” He waited with his heart in his throat, if Magnus didn't want him back, he would settle for friends but he didn't want that with the warlock. He had to clarify, Alec had not wanted something so much before as he did now, “I want a relationship with you.” He felt the need to be brutally honest, something he felt important.

Magnus was surprised to say the least, he wasn't expecting that answer and he stayed silent a few seconds too long. He had to let the words sink in before saying anything more. It was what he wanted as well, a relationship with Alexander. His heart started to settle down and he felt warm all over. What to say lingered with him, it had been so long.

“Magnus?” Alec was getting more nervous with the silence. He screwed things up, he was sure of it. His mind was racing, he would fix whatever he had to do to make everything the way it should be or as what he thought was right. Magnus silenced Alec's thoughts with simple words.

“Yes, my darling Alexander,” Magnus finally recovered from his own nervousness and general relief with his own desires, “I want a relationship with you too.” They both laughed at their awkwardness in the moment before settling into other topics, learning as much as they could about each other. Magnus was more than happy to start a new chapter in his life. That meant fighting for it as well and he would.

The warlock gently grilled the Lightwood male for as much information as possible, any little thing would help and he found he enjoyed the conversation even if he was interrogating a little but he made sure the conversation was interspersed with lighter topics to keep them both learning about each other.


	11. Sheriff Jia and her alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Jia meets an unexpected person. The Clave and Circle make their power play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too many more chapters to go but will update as soon as possible. Though more slowly than prior chapters.
> 
> Sorry for the slow burn, I had not intended that but it will be worth it in the end. :)
> 
> Will tweak as I find mistakes, not beta'd.

The camera footage from the grocery store didn't match what the Lightwood-Greymarks statements recorded to sheriff Jia Penhallow's office. They had entered the building and the fact it didn't look like they had bought anything along with their torn clothing indicated that something was amiss. Maryse and Luke were caught cleaning up things; or so that it appeared on the screen. She wished the footage was better, she would have Aleric analyze it more for her at later time. The sheriff would question them again. Something didn't add up and she would not have it happening in her town.

Sheriff Jia Penhollow searched the area around the Lightwood Manor, there was suspicious activity around the property. She had spoken to Maryse and Luke and while they seemed genuine, she knew something wasn't exactly right. They seemed to be able again to make their earlier statements legitimate but Jia knew better, something wasn't right. Neither Maryse or Luke objected to her and deputies looking around. They were unaware of what waited for the sheriff in the woods. Maryse and Luke didn't have the time to check their surveillance with their current situation with Alec.

The sheriff was searching the wooded area of the manor when she came across a few dead bodies and a couple of dead wolves, she called for backup. Maia and Alaric were at her side quickly, they were canvasing other areas of the Lightwood property but they knew not to split up too widely. They passed the dead bodies littering the ground before they heard a hiss and growl. As they got closer they could see a man lying on the ground panting. Jia raised her rifle ready to shoot the being who was in pain when she heard a low coughed statement “wait. I can help you.”

Jia hesitated, “what?” Her fellow deputies surrounded the being at a healthy distance with all weapons drawn. “You don't look like you are in a position to help anyone.” Jia looked at the mess and wondered if he was attacked by the wolves. “Were you attacked by these wolves?”

“No, the wolves weren't feral, they roam the area.” Bat understood he looked bad, but he knew he would heal. It would just take some time. “Trust me, I'll be fine, but the asshole who took out my …” he paused, he didn't want to say pack so he opted for the words, “team mates is still out there and I don't think they are done and I need to bring them in.” He looked at his wolf friends, and sighed feeling glad they didn't revert to human in-front of the Sheriff.

Bat knew the Praetor Lupus would be the best option at apprehending and dealing with the threat to the small town and the remaining wolves. He hadn't counted on the Clave or Circle representatives to be so well armed. If it wasn't for Dorothea's spell of protection for him, he would be dead too. They didn't even bother checking on him to know if he was dead or not.

The sheriff and deputies helped Bat stand up and offered to take him to the clinic for health reasons but he declined. They went to the sheriff's office and made an alliance to take care of the menace that was plaguing the town. He kept his answers vague but promised to help them and that whatever was in the small community wasn't good. Bat has his own agenda, he may be a young wolf but he knew things were horrible. Jos and Dot taught him well and he'd fight for whatever family he had left. A little revenge for his pack was a bonus. He assured the sheriff, that he would take care of the dead wolves after she suggested calling a vet or animal control.

Jia didn't understand his meaning and though he knew it was a risk but several of his pack was gone. He needed help and to get the shadowhunters back to where they should be, the risk would be worth it. Bat and Jia went to an area outside of the department and a long way from the building. Jia kept her weapon at the ready. Once Bat felt he had all the necessary privacy; he showed her his wolf self to make her aware that what was in the town was supernatural and that his help to keep the community safe was key to the community. He assured her, he wasn't the enemy but there were many out there who were and he'd do whatever needed to keep the town safe.

To say that Jia was shocked was an understatement. Sheriff Penhallow was perplexed but due to the honesty of Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez and his comments adding to the strange occurrences around her town, she was willing to make a partnership to solve the oddness surrounding her community.

He exposed his wolf shelf to show her as a way that proved to Jia that beings other than human existed. Bat explained as much as he could and that they were in danger, he had things he needed to fix in the downworld. Jia understood him and felt a bond to protect as he did and she was now open to what needed to be done. He took the time to explain that the dead wolves were part of his pack and he knew of an organization that will take care of the wolves. Jia nodded to agreement for letting Bat handle that aspect. She had to trust him if she was ever going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Jia had always known there was something different in her community, it made more sense now. She knew by instinct the Lightwoods would be at the center but Bat assured her they weren't the enemy, they were the target. Sometimes you needed a leap of faith and right now the only person she could count on besides her deputies was Bat.

##

Dorothea Rollins was in a word, upset. She was tired and felt weak. She couldn't believe that she was in a cell at the Clave and having a conversations with Valentine. He drugged her and kept her in that state while grilling her for information.

Duncan had captured her while she was loading her vehicle with warlock supplies, she couldn't believe she was caught off guard after all the years of staying hidden. Raj made sure to alter any footage of the abduction from any cameras in the area, she felt some despair knowing that there was no way anyone would know what happened to her. Her hands were bound keeping her from using her own magic and the drugs being administered also hindered her abilities. There was no way for her to free herself.

One specific drug forced her magic to deplete quickly and that allowed the other drugs to kick in. She lost her ability to fight off the onslaught to her mind and body. She kept her defiance for as long as she could but in the end she felt so sick and she answered all of Valentine's questions about Jocelyn, Clary, the Lightwoods, hidden shadowhunters and the werewolves in the area. She couldn't think anymore, all she wanted to do was die but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Valentine and Victor were pleased with their interrogation, the newly developed medication working as intended. They decided to keep her alive and run more experiments on her, after she told them everything they wanted to know, they moved her to a cell for future use. They instructed a fellow technician to keep her drugged. The tech person was to feed her and keep hydrated but she was not allowed to recover her faculties in anyway. She would be easier to control in this environment.

Hours later, the Clave and the Circle drove into the small Upstate New York town. The 'representatives' made it clear at the Sheriff's office that the dead bodies found in the forest was in their jurisdiction and they would be taking over. They were the FBI and CIA or so they stated. They needed the sheriff's office to back off, and not interfere with what they had planned. Deputies Maia and Aleric were suspicious but waited for their boss Jia before doing anything.

Raj and Duncan's reports were enough for Valentine and Victor to secure the area. They didn't flash any identification or badges when entering the Sheriff's office. The group informed them they were a special task force of established agencies and while they seemed to be dressed for the part, the amount of fire power was daunting. Aldertree informed the sheriff's office that they were to stay out of the way, Maia looked surprised at the behavior, they had never had anyone take over their cases. Aleric was also curious and once the 'agents' left, Aleric placed a call to Jia to let her know that weird stuff was going on.

Jia was in the building not long after the call from her deputies. Bat was in tow and after a lengthy conversation, it was decided that whomever was in the town was not as honest about themselves or what they were doing in the municipality.


	12. Invasion and Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood Manor is invaded and the Sheriff has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will tweak til I'm happy. No beta, mistakes are mine. I tend to find mistakes after I post, bear with me. Enjoy.
> 
> Yeah, I already know - fix it in places and I will - soon, when I am ready to do so. :)

It wasn't long before homes were raided and people gathered and taken to the Lightwood Manor by any means necessary. The Lightwood home had been secured but the family wasn't home. It didn't matter to Valentine, he would wait them out and take them to his facility soon enough. The entire place was treated like a triage or holding center and most of the people in the place were knocked out from tranquilizers. There were a few kept awake for information purposes, like his former wife and the daughter he didn't know he had.

Alec hid in the weapons room below the staircase. He put his phone on airplane mode to keep it from making any noise. He used the lock rune to keep the intruders from entering his hiding place. He wasn't sure how long that would work but for now until his parents or Magnus arrived, he thought he was safe. Alec texted Izzy but she was unresponsive. He was unaware she had been drugged and was in a gurney in the home along with a large number of shadowhunters and supernatural beings being gathered in the house.

He texted Magnus and told him what was happening in his home, and that he managed to find a hiding place without being captured. He hoped that the warlock could help. He armed himself with the bow and quiver, he added a few blades to his clothing. Then Alec made himself as small as possible in the corner of the room and watched his phone for a response from Magnus or Izzy.

Valentine walked the manor and when he saw Jocelyn and Clary, he couldn't help himself. He had to say something. He eyed Jocelyn sternly, “you kept her from me.”

“Val.” It was the only thing to say, Jocelyn pulled Clary closer to her, wanting to protect her daughter. Clary looked between the two and it was starting to become clear that Valentine was suppose to be something to her.

“Just tell me why, that's all I want to know.” Valentine wasn't going to swayed by emotion now.

“You were too busy with the Clave and the Circle and I wanted to keep her from your insanity.” Jocelyn said defiantly. Valentine thought about slapping her but refrained, he still loved her in some way.

“Well, as it turns out Dorothea was very useful, downright helpful.” Valentine glared at Jocelyn, “she seemed to take to the treatment program well.” He waited to get a response and wasn't disappointed. He provided photos from his phone to show them. Dot wasn't looking very healthy in any of the images.

“You tortured her!” Clary was outraged at her Aunt's treatment.

“Ah Clarissa, your empathy is a weakness.” Valentine looked at her with almost cold eyes, “your mother didn't tell you who your father was?” He smirked at Jocelyn who was now nervous. “I'm your father and you are a shadowhunter.”

“What?” She was confused, “what are you talking about?” She looked at her mother, “Mom?”

Jocelyn faced her daughter and with a determination she didn't feel, explained to her who she was, her heritage and more importantly why she never told her about her father. As she stared at her mother thinking she was crazy, Valentine grabbed her arm and drew the angelic rune symbol which made all of the other runes appear. She felt the energy right away. It made her dizzy but she still managed to keep on her feet. Jocelyn knew her daughter wanted better answers but that would have to wait until they were free of the Clave and the Circle.

Valentine then made Jocelyn draw her own rune to show Clary that he was telling the truth. He added details about her aunt, “Dorothea is a warlock, she can perform spells and wield magic.” Clary's eyes were wide at all the new information. He wasn't done changing her world, he explained the many species of downworlders and that where she lived was the biggest hub in the state of New York.

“But don't fear, we'll take care of that problem very soon.” He said with a smile. “And then my daughter, you and I will ensure no one gets hurt by those things ever again.” He sneered and emphasized the word 'things'.

Valentine went to the gurney where the Lightwood girl was passed out from a tranquilizer, he knew where the the rune was to activate it, this would show his daughter that even her 'friends' lied to her as well as her mother. He noticed the phone had vibrated, he picked it up and handed it to a technician, find out who is calling her. "And where is the Lightwood boy." When he got no answer, “then find him, now!”

He instructed his assistants to activate runes on the rest of the shadowhunters in the room, including Jace Herondale which Valentine spent some time with, he remembered when he was a small boy. The male was defiant but that didn't bother him. Valentine had him cuffed with a warning that if he didn't behave he would be like Lightwood and Lewis on a gurney asleep waiting for transport to a new facility.

Simon was passed out but Valentine instructed a nurse to check him over but specifically his mouth which revealed vampire fangs, and clearly he could eat and be in the sun based on Duncan and Raj's findings. The boy would be a worthy specimen to study and Valentine made it clear what was to be done with the male. Elaine Lewis and the boy's sister Rebecca put up a strong argument and tried to reason with him but Elaine was eventually escorted out and sequestered in another room where most of the adults who he deemed useless were locked up. He kept Rebecca nearby for control purposes of Simon if needed.

It would be a few more hours before there were enough moving vehicles for all of the beings he planned on moving to his facility. He wanted them all cataloged and numbered before moving. Valentine stationed guards in the rooms he had segregated the supernatural from the humans. Their job to keep everyone in line until it was time to move everyone. He intended to leave the humans behind and would use a couple of warlocks to wipe their memories, add a few false ones and that would be the end of it. Whatever legacy Andrew and Robert Lightwood stood for he would destroy all of it, if that meant burn the manor to the ground, he could live with that scenario but not until he had all of their research.

Valentine knew there had to be more information in the manor, he instructed Raj and Duncan to find the tech rooms and computers for the home to gain as much information as possible. Raj did come clean to Valentine that they had not visited the home or properly searched it. They weren't sure where everything would be, at Valentines scowl both men apologized and went to work looking for secret panels and computers in the house. He ordered them to do as he asked and he went back to his own make shift operations center to make sure things went his way.

##

Maryse and Luke were not at home when the chaos occurred but knew that something was wrong based on the activity over the dispatch speakers, unfortunately they had been detained by the sheriff's department. They had been summoned to answer questions. The couple were cuffed to a chair to keep them from leaving. Maia and Aleric kept an eye on them.

Bat walked into the sheriff's office following Jia Penhallow, they made their pact to work together and now it was time to act and save the town. Bat noticed the Lightwood-Greymarks cuffed to a chair and shook his head. They'd need them and it was time to let things go if they were to succeed. Two experienced shadowhunters would be better than no shadowhunters. He pulled Jia aside to give her his advice.

Jia was in a word annoyed, she looked at Maryse and Luke with so much disappointment but she also knew if anyone could shed more light it was this couple. Bat who was beside her gave her the truth she needed for the weirdness taking place in her town. Before Jia could begin Maryse interrupted her.

“My children are in danger.” Maryse had a pleading look in her eyes. “We've heard the transmissions on the scanner regarding a lot of activity in the area.” Luke encouraged her, it was now or never. “The children are important and special and we've got to help them, we need to go home.” Maryse hoped that the sheriff would let them go.

Jia moved to sit behind her desk, Bat flanked her to show his commitment to the situation. Luke and Maryse were cuffed to the chairs in-front of her desk. “Then its time for the truth?” Jia arched an eyebrow. Maryse wasn't sure what to say but Luke nodded, because he knew it was time for truth.

Luke eyed Bat, he was aware of the man's heritage and clearly the sheriff either knew or was clueless, but their children were in danger, “are you aware of the being next to you?” It was better to ask questions, it made finding the truth easier in an odd way.

Jia looked to Bat and he nodded, he wasn't afraid of what he was and he had a vested interest in the town and taking out the Clave and the Circle. “Yes, he's a werewolf.” Jia had a smug look as well as a bit of challenge demeanor, she wanted truth.

“And what has the werewolf told you?” Luke was more than curious as to how much information was given. He knew a werewolf when he saw one, he may hide his runes but they still were active.

“He's told me enough,” Jia eyed the couple with a look that dared them to challenge her.

They argued for a few minutes each person trying to convince the other that what was at stake was more important including law and order elements. Maryse and Luke finally confided in Jia to not only being shadowhunters but other beings they may come across at their home. It had been a place of operations and would be a target. The importance to handle the manor as if it was a secret operation and take the place by surprise. All agreed getting the innocents out had to be a priority.

“No more lies.” Jia warned. “If we work together, it's with our eyes open to everything.”

“Agreed,” was stated at the same time from Maryse and Luke. They used their steles to show Jia, they could have left anytime, unlocking the cuffs. The sheriff was surprised but saw that as a show of faith in working together and then they un-glamoured their runes, there was no more time for hiding. They needed to get to the Lightwood Manor, the sheriff wanted her town back, no secret organization was going to disrupt the calm of the community.


	13. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and intrigue ... more involved than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will tweak, but I think I'm happy with this chapter. Mistakes are mine, as I've said before Google can only do so much.

Alec waited patiently, he could hear all sorts of activity but didn't know what was going on exactly, he had gotten a glimpse from the stairwell door of people in uniforms but it wasn't enough. He locked the door with the stele and retreated to the stairwell cache. There was a lot of noise indicating a large number of people in the building and in all areas of the home. He could tell from a 'hearing' rune that allowed him better access to the commotion. Alec knew the house was being searched, he was worried for his sister. Alec didn't know where his parents were but knew they were not home and hoped they would show up soon. He was hoping to stay hidden long enough until either his parents or Magnus arrived and helped him.

Alec could feel the runes activate and added strength provided with them. He understood all his training from workout classes and the extra teachings his parents made him participate in and what he thought was a hobby for class was now more clear. The Nephilim knew he had been trained for something and that Magnus was right about everything. While Alec wasn't sure this was the right time, he was ready for it. He gripped the quiver strap and held the bow tightly and moved to the back of the weapons room, he needed some distance. He would wait for his moment.

“I found the brother,” stated Raj, he walked up to Valentine to show him progress. Raj used Isabelle's phone as a GPS to find the phone that contacted her. The IT technician managed to unlock her phone and they went through the missed calls and the recent contact that had tried to reach her was indeed Alec Lightwood.

“Good.” Valentine ordered, “bring him to me, no drugs, he knows this house and we'll use her,” he pointed at the passed out Isabelle, “as leverage to get him to cooperate and get the information we need.” Raj waited a long time to get started when he noticed Valentine's glare and moved to another room. He needed a few minutes to do what was asked and unfortunately Valentine wasn't very patient.

Raj used the google app for more direct locations and waited for the pin to light up, once the app found the phone, Raj walked to where it indicated the location of the phone. He was confused at first, it appeared the phone was under the stairs. He walked to the staircase and looked to see if there was anything under but the stair case looked solid, he took a closer look on the right side of the stairs to discover a locked door. He reached for his stele, the boy had to in this room.

Alec heard someone outside the door of the weapons cache he was hiding in, he loaded an arrow in the bow and waited. He heard the door unlock and as he was about to let his arrow go; a portal opened up and a hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled through the magical opening. His phone fell from his lap and was left behind in the weapons room. He was on his side on the floor in an apartment he'd never seen before. The portal closed behind him he looked up to see Magnus holding his arm and then they smiled.

“Hi darling,” Magnus released his hold on Alec allowing him to sit up and run his magic over him to ensure he was uninjured.

“Magnus!” Alec righted himself and stood up quickly hugging the warlock with one arm, he didn't want to drop his bow.

“I got your message,” Magnus showed him the text Alec had sent. “I would have replied but finding you was more important.” Magnus smiled and guided the Nephilim to his couch. Alec dropped his weapon carefully.

No, sitting with Magnus wasn't what he wanted, he wanted the Warlock. Alec was so full of adrenaline that he did something he didn't think he would; pulling Magnus up to stand flush with him and kissed Magnus gently on the lips, his heart was racing and he was so happy to see Magnus again that he just reacted. The Warlock had to be real and Alec needed the confirmation and was pleased with the experience. The best first kiss ever.

Magnus was shocked at first at the boldness though pleased and returned the kiss, cradling Alec's cheek with one hand and another in his hair to hold him while they explored each other. The kiss was perfect, the Nephilim could not have been sweeter. His hair softer than he imagined and the Lightwood male had a lean and strong body. Everything he thought about while stuck in a mirror, they had merged together unknowingly and it was perfect, his magic was completely aware and encompassed the Lightwood male in reverence. Magnus heard a cough which ended the kiss. Alec blushed but Magnus smiled warmly, hoping to re-assure the male. He leaned in and whispered in Alec's ear, “we'll get back to this,” then gave him another peck on the lips. Alec blushed but was thrilled. The warlock gestured to get seated on the couch.

The warlock pointed to Ragnor and Catarina and introduced them to the shadowhunter Alexander Gideon Lightwood and he made it clear he was a shadowhunter. While Alec wasn't sure if he was a shadowhunter or not he greeted them warmly with a shy smile. Cat could see why Magnus was smitten, the male was easy on the eyes and was exactly the warlock's type. Magnus did have a thing for tall, dark and handsome with pretty eyes. Perfect for her romantic friend Magnus Bane. It was clear Alec was smitten with the warlock too. She knew there was no time for that nonsense right now, they had a problem to solve and the romance could wait.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. “we still have a problem, gentlemen.” She raised a brow to let them know that she was serious.

Magnus smiled but knew she was right, the Lightwood manor had to be handled and the Clave and Circle ended. He asked Alec to tell them everything and anything that would help them with his home. Alec couldn't tell them how many people were in the manor but he knew it was a lot. That his sister wasn't answering his texts.

He wasn't caught because he was in the weapons room under the staircase already looking for his bow when he heard the commotion and quietly viewed the activity by looking through the slightly opened door. He was careful to close the door stealthily and lock it with his stele. He explained waiting to hear back from his parents, Izzy or Magnus whom he gave a smile. Magnus was pleased, Alec learned and had listened and he couldn't be more proud of his Nephilim.

“Do you know if your parents are in the home?” Ragnor was hoping they weren't, they could use their help if not apprehended by the Clave and Circle.

“I don't know where they are,” Alec checked his pockets for his phone. “I lost my phone.”

“That might be a good thing,” Catarina interjected. “We could use one of our phones and have you call your parents.”

“No.” Ragnor shook his head, “we'll get a burner phone for him to call from.” He snapped his fingers and a phone appeared. “We can't risk anyone alerting them of our plans.” Ragnor rolled his eyes as he hadn't a clue as to what they were doing, “whatever those plans are.” At Alec's surprised look Ragnor elaborated, “we don't know if your parents are at home or not and if not, we don't know where they are.” He leaned forward and soften his voice for the male in a fatherly way, “we'll need them.”

Magnus rubbed the Nephilim's back who had sat close to the warlock on the couch to soothe him. Things were getting serious and it was going to get worse before it got better. Alec was confused, worried and he took the phone given him and dialed his mother's number. It rang longer than he liked but eventually it was answered.

“Mom?” Alec was hopeful that it would be his mother.

“Alec? Is that you?” Maryse didn't recognize the number but the deep voice was a dead giveaway to her son and since she and Lucian were stuck at the sheriff's department, she was relieved to hear from him. He recognized he was on the speaker setting based on the distance of his mother's voice. The warlocks coached him to be careful.

“Are you home?” Alec needed to know.

“No honey, we are at the sheriff's department.” Maryse did her best to make it sound like it wasn't serious.

“What? Why?” Alec was feeling freaked out for a moment, he didn't know anymore what he should do or how to act. Things were changing so fast and he didn't understand why it was happening. Magnus continued to calm him with his circular movements and soothing magic on the Lightwood's back.

“It's nothing sweetheart,” she said in reassurance, “a little misunderstanding.” She eyed Jia with something close to disdain but tried her best to school her expression.

“I have to tell you something,” Alec wasn't sure how secure it would be but if his parents were at the sheriff's department, it was probably a good thing or so he hoped. “There are people in the house, and they have weapons, drugs and ...” he took a calming breath, “and I can't get a hold of Izzy.” He was aware that their conversation was being monitored but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Lucian looked at Maryse. Whether the couple wanted to deal with the Clave and the Circle or not, they would have to do so now. Jia wasn't going to allow a private conversation, Luke did his best and try to get information. “Son, where are you?”

Alec looked wide eyed now and stared at Magnus, who shook his head negatively. Not only was he not telling the Nephilim where he was, he wasn't alerting anyone else to their location. The warlcock wasn't sure how trust worthy the sheriff and deputies were and Magnus wasn't taking any chances. Alec understood, “I don't know.”

“Alec,” Luke used his stern voice but he knew when his son wasn't listening.

“I really don't know Luke.” Alec didn't know but he trusted Magnus and his friends more than anyone else at this time. Magnus would have given the information if he deemed important to do so that much the shadowhunter knew.

“How do we know you are alright.” Maryse needed to know her son was safe.

“I am, you'll have to trust me.” Alec felt confident in his words. He explained what he heard as best as he could and where he thought the highest concentration of people were in the manor.

All of the concerns of the sheriff, the Lightwood-Greymark parents and Bat were confirmed. They made plans to meet up at a neutral location and storm the castle as it were. Magnus wasn't sure if they could trust everyone but he had his powers and his friends. The warlock knew he could handle anything. His love interest wasn't feeble, he could fight and he knew it, his magic told him. They'd be a force to reckon with and he was looking forward to revenge even if it wasn't his father.

Magnus sent fire messages to his closest warlock friends to gather at the locations specified, splitting them up in case of a trap, they could contain and move forward. His plan was to surround the manor and use their magic to identify a threat and protect the innocent. They would handle the manor from all four directions and stay as far from the alleged perimeter that the Clave and Circle thought they owned. Warlocks had better distance use for their magic, it would be nothing for them. He instructed two warlocks proficient in transformation to change into cats and do a fact finding check on the home. Once all was in place, they would attack with magic first to take out as many as they could then physically enter the building and take on whomever was still standing.

Magnus argued with Alec and his involvement but the Nephilim was stubborn. His heritage was kicking in quickly and the male was confident, he conceded as long as Alec was with him. Magnus' plan was accepted by all and they decided the Sheriff and Lightwood's parents would be informed once they arrived at the rendezvous point before splitting into their assigned groups. The extra fire power and people would make the plan work best as far as Magnus was concerned. He would be able to count on Shadowhunter abilities, werewolf and vampire ferocity as well as magic to contain and eliminate the problem.

##

“You let the LIGHTWOOD boy get away!” Valentine was so angry, in fact he was incensed. He took some breaths to calm himself, once he felt collected he made it clear with his instructions for what would happen next. Raj apologized and tried to tell him that maybe the Lightwood wasn't there. There was no evidence he was even in the room where he found the phone. Valentine wasn't buying it. After a few moments he gave a directive. “Get it together, find that boy.” Valentine sneered, “you fail me again and you're dead.” Raj shook his head in understanding and left the ops room that they had created in the Lightwood Manor living room area.

The rest of Valentine's team were cataloging and prepping the beings for transport. They would have all of these beings to where they were needed to be for what he felt should be done. Unbeknownst to him Imogen Herondale while an underling to him kept a working file. She knew things were not ideal so she kept a close eye on Valentines activities.

##

Imogen was quiet but watched the screens and information rolling into the organizations computer center for the CC organization, at least that is how she looked at it (the Clave and the Circle). While Valentine and his group were trying to take down the Lightwood Manor, she quickly took control of both organizations the Clave and the Circle, it was subtle with no overtly noticeable change in control. She had maneuvered change while Valentine and his crew were out in the field. Valentine had screwed her over too many times and now it was her time and she was going to take the opportunity when it arrived and replace him as head of the organization. It was time to re-organize and she would let everything play out and be in charge in the end.


	14. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every faction is in the same location and things are getting intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The narrative is done in general, I'm going over it for mistakes and to add dialogue. While I've stated it's 15 chapters there might be one or two more after that. Mistakes are mine, I try to catch them all but they are like pokemon. :) I tweak often. Please enjoy.

Sheriff Jia Penhallow agreed to work with the Lightwood-Greymarks, she instructed her deputies Maia and Aleric to help Maryse and Luke. They armed up more heavily, using the more advanced weaponry from the experimental weapons locker to fight off whatever they would face. The sheriff and her deputies kept everything on the down low removing the weapons in long black duffle bags.

The weapons were an award to the department via budgets and anonymous financial support to the department and factory for weapon-smiths. There was a co-op for the community and the factory flourished with its innovative technology in weapons technology. It was coming in handy. Unknown to the sheriff the company was run by downworlders. The Lightwoods made sure that the this company was invested in and given everything needed for when the time would come.

Maryse and Luke may not have their signature weapons but what the sheriff's department had was impressive even if it wasn't a seraph blade, cross-bow or whip. They were certain the people in their home were wielding guns, might as well get used to the weaponry and be ready for anything. The small signature L denoting Lightwoods at the base of each weapon, Maryse felt better knowing her ex and ex father in law were resourceful.

“Impressive guns,” Maryse gave Jia a look knowing exactly how and where these weapons came from. While she wouldn't admit it, she was thankful for the unexpected turn of events.

Jia pretended to not know what she meant and shrugged, “strange times, Maryse.” Maryse and Luke both shook their heads in agreement. It was strange and only to continue that way for time to come. And as much as they didn't like it, the Sheriff would have to retain knowledge for the future of the community.

There was an agreement to meet at a distance outside the manor by the law enforcement, warlocks and others. Luke explained where the best meeting place would be outside of the cameras, in-case the invaders made it to the electronics room. His phone would alert him but had no notification as of yet.

Alec hugged his mother and his step-father, it was a relief for him. Alec noticed the runes on his parents while he was surprised by the symbols on them which were in fact similar to his but the organization of them in different places, it was more proof the Warlock had been right. They insisted they'd explain everything once they took care of the threat. They were Shadowhunters and it was an honor and a goal to save mundanes. Luke complimented his step-son for having presence of mind to grab the bow and quiver as well as keeping a stele. “We are sorry for keeping this from you and for taking the stele away too.” Maryse knew she had make things right with her son.

Alec shrugged, “I sort of know why.” He had a serious look on his face, “it would have been easier if you had been honest to begin with about,” he gestured to the surroundings “everything.”

Maryse and Luke nodded, it was Luke to reply to him, “we know.”

“Do you? Izzy is stuck inside the house. She isn't answering her phone, we don't know anything and if you had come clean when we got here, she might be with us right now.” Alec couldn't help glare, his parents deserved the verbal reprimand as far as he was concerned. He learned early on to be the protective of his sister.

Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina knew the Lightwoods would make great allies in the fight, plus with the wolves and vampires. Magnus was pleased, his plan would work and they certainly had more than enough fire power with all of the beings combined, the Manor would be taken quickly. They watched the exchange until there wasn't really more time for it.

Luke was about to say more when Magnus coughed, “its best if we sort all of that out later. Right now, lets do what we can to save your daughter,” he pointed to Maryse and then looked at Alec with a reassuring smile, They had to focus now and get the job they planned done. Alec understood and the Warlock could not be prouder. Magnus assessed the family and he recognized the power with-in them ramping up but they didn't have time for this discussion.

Magnus had sent Kevin and Karen, twin warlocks whose forte was transformation to the home. They turned themselves into cats and went into the manor to learn as much as they could, once they returned the final details would be put forth.

Luke didn't like it but he gave Alec a quick tutorial and gun safety instructions knowing his training with the bow would benefit him and his use of the weapon. It would be similar to shooting his bow, then his stepfather gave him kevlar for more protection. The bulletproof material was offered to the warlocks who declined stating they could shield themselves with their magic. Before Alec could do as his parents wanted, Magnus interfered assuring the Lightwood-Greymarks that he would shield Alec and that their son would be safe with him.

“We don't know you.” Maryse was blunt, it's her son and she didn't want him in the fight but it seemed there was no way to deter him. “I don't know if we should trust you with my boy.”

The warlock rolled his eyes and gave her a warning look to not try his patience, “he will be safe with me.” Magnus introduced himself to Maryse and Luke properly. “I'm Magnus Bane, a High Warlock which means I am powerful.” He offered his hand to shake. Luke took the offered hand first and then Maryse. “I can protect him better than that kevlar can.” When the couple looked at him in disbelief he continued, “I will have a magic shield around him, no bullet or any other weapon will harm him, I promise.”

Alec smiled at the warlock, he knew Magnus meant every word and he couldn't help himself, “thanks Magnus,” then he leaned over to kiss the warlock on the cheek. Magnus smiled back at him and the public display of affection made him happy. Catarina coughed, it was her way to remind the two lovebirds now was not the time for romance.

Maryse argued, “they have guns, we have guns. That bow will not be of much use.” She wasn't going to lose either child today.

Magnus was annoyed but relented slightly, fully aware of a mothers love can be something to deal with. At least he could comfort himself in her protectiveness of Alec and Izzy. “Fine, if he can carry and use it. Whatever. His weapon of choice will be equally effective and be far more of a surprise.” He looked at Alec, “are you able to bear both weapons?”

“Yeah, there is a holster I can place it in.” Alec showed him the gun holder at his thigh that Luke had handed to him. “I got it.” Alec smiled knowing he could swing the gun into place quickly. Magnus nodded as he watched Alec demonstrate his proficiency with the weapon. The uneasy arrangement was agreed upon with everyone. Luke handed the kevlar to Alec. Magnus pushed it away.

“He is not leaving my side and I will have him shielded.” Magnus was trying to not be offended, but there was nothing happening to Alexander and he would make sure of it.

“I don't like it.” Luke made another attempt to sway the warlock whom he deemed had more influence over his step-son than he liked but kept that to himself.

“Alexander will be shielded by me.” Magnus tone broached no argument. When it appeared there would be more conversation, the warlocks on reconnaissance appeared.

The felines returned and transformed back to their human forms completely dressed as was the warlock way and informed the group of where every specified group was being held. Valentine and Aldertree were in the same area of the home with a make-shift operations center in the main living area. The trucks in the back of the home were meant for transporting the supernatural beings. At the time the vehicles are being prepped. No one had been moved yet. The mundanes had been separated from the downworlders and the mundanes were guarded more loosely. They would be easy to get to safety.

They had a couple of warlocks working for them but it appeared to be against their will. They certainly didn't alert anyone to the feline twins being in the home snooping around, in fact there was a look of relief. Kevin drew a diagram with his magic in the dirt to show what and where everything was inside the home. He also provided estimates of people and where it was most guarded. The soldiers inside were armed with guns and there were doctors and scientists who were busy with the supernatural beings, mostly taking samples of blood and dna. Many of which were on gurneys passed out. There appeared to a tagging system and cataloging sort of thing going on as well.

Karen had snooped in the lower levels and could confirm none of the weapons, electronics, or tech rooms were touched beyond the stairwell cache that she had been told was a weapons room. All of the weapons had been confiscated from the stairwell. She noted the weapons were placed in duffle bags to be loaded into a truck. However there were a couple of soldiers searching through the Manor. She added to her brother's diagram to show where the shadowhunter weapons were in the building.

Jia looked over the information and with Magnus' help, they split the group up, the boon of not knowing where the surveillance room was good. That had a time limit, they didn't know when they would find those rooms. They would have to act fast to keep the element of surprise.

##

Magnus signaled the warlocks with each team to send out a sleep spell, the spell became less effective due to distance but it would be good enough. Once they reported the job done, the shadowhunters, wolves, vampires invaded the home with Jia's team waited outside the manor.

The warlocks joined their teams for two reasons, keep them from getting hurt and fireballs were fun to throw. Magnus knew the spell wouldn't knock all of the enemy out but it would lessen the number they'd have to take out. To take the entire home out with the spell would have needed more warlocks than he had access to but he could think on his feet and this would work. Wolves, vampires and shadowhunters were not weak, the combination was deadly and would be effective.

One group would evacuate the mundanes, Luke provided details about the garden area where there was no guards according to the warlock twins. That would be where they would portal the mundanes after taking out the guards. They'd move the supernatural beings to the same area as well. There was a very large spacious greenhouse and the feline warlocks were tasked to clear out the place for people. They would go un-noticed and could ready the area easily with their powers.

Another group would take out the wandering soldiers and secure the lower levels of the home, and Magnus' group would take on Valentine and Aldertree. Luke, Maryse, Alec along with Catarina and Ragnor would handle the room. Cat and Ragnor's job to portal out all of the beings on gurneys to the green house. Luke, Maryse, Alec and Magnus, take out the guards and capture Valentine and Aldertree.

Jia's team would incapacitate those that fled from the home to round them up, the goal the least amount of bloodshed if possible. In addition to their guns, they had tranquilizers as well. Maia would trank, Jia and Aleric would cover for her and Bat would chase them toward the team to facilitate the goal. They would figure out which side afterwards.


	15. Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweak often as I find mistakes.

Valentine and Aldertree were discussing the removal process, to make it smooth and then they'd burn the manor to the ground, after they found the important items in the building. They wanted all the weapons, tech and anything useful via files and computers. Valentine was getting more annoyed with that process than he'd like to admit. If they found the Lightwood boy, they could easily find what they needed.

He was now toying with the idea of waking the Lightwood girl, he wasn't a fan of the idea but he was getting desperate. They could at least learn what she knows and he hoped she knew a lot. There were no guarantees. He was certain the boy knew more based on the where the phone was found. Still, if he could threaten the Lightwood-Greymarks with her life, that would work too. He had her phone and would make use of it if need be.

The part that was taking so long and it was concerning him was the team with explosives and gasoline were running late and it irked Valentine. In fact, he didn't know where that team was and no one was answering their phones. He didn't understand why that team didn't travel with them, the excuse given to him was loading the van. The whole operation was at stake and he had a missing piece. He didn't want to play the political game with Imogen. He would try to be patient.

Valentine didn't know that Imogen Herondale canceled the departure of the demolition team after a meeting from her security chief Underhill. Andrew Underhill noticed the special team gearing up in the spacious garage and became suspicious. He quickly put together a crew and detained the vehicle. Underhill not only stopped the roll out of the truck with too much firepower that included explosives, gasoline and other items meant to destroy an entire city block but he had forced the operations team to leave the vehicle and were apprehended and incarcerated in the cells at the basement of the building. Underhill's crew searched and removed what they deemed not allowed in an armored van. Valentine's van wasn't going anywhere. He instructed his squad to move everything back to its proper place and have it secured. He would then conduct interviews and report to Imogen Herondale.

Underhill's team did a quick but thorough investigation and he had informed Imogen of the abuse of resources and many of the unsanctioned activities with in the company. Imogen Herondale decided she would change the name, the Clave and the Circle was too tarnished by now and she would oversee its reorganization and revitalization. She hoped she would have the support of the Lightwood-Greymarks, the Fairchilds and any others looking for a better future. She had already removed Valentine from the CEO part of the company. It was hers to command now and it took next to nothing to make the change, it turned out he had a lot of enemies, which worked to her favor.

Imogen had a spy in Valentine's company and once that person knew what was planned, sent a message to Herondale via a text. Her grandson was in that small town and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. He might not know her well but family was family. She would educate him on his heritage in time. The person spying was guaranteed a new position once the clean up of the Ligthwood Manor was complete which meant keeping it intact.

Her instructions were simple, stop any destruction without getting caught, Lorenzo Rey understood. He had a vested interest as well with Underhill. The new position offered him was a boon and the best part, Valentine didn't know his heritage. Imogen had made sure to keep Rey's background hidden. He would make subtle use of his powers without being seen and take down a few more guards when the opportunity presented itself. He would use his magic to give the forces coming into the building an advantage.

##

Valentine was talking with one of the scientists when he heard the sound of people falling all around the room, guards were dropping quickly. The scientist and nurses went to help but Valentine halted them, “get away from the doorways.” They stood still, “move! Stay in the middle of the room!” He recognized magic when he saw it even without the confirmation from his warlocks. They had to cooperate or die. “Set up wards, now!” He yelled at his warlocks. They complied but didn't make them very strong, sensing what was to come, they would not get killed by their current boss but not exactly help him either.

Valentine and Aldertree armed themselves and moved to the middle of the living-room that was their operations center, they were not going to be taken easily. As they progressed more and more, the number of guards unconscious was stacking up. However, those in the middle of the home were fine, he instructed the crew he had left to be prepared for an invasion and to stay close together but more importantly away from the doors. “No need to spare anyone, kill them all,” Valentine ordered. They waited for all hell to break loose.

##

Each downworlder/shadowhunter team infiltrated the home easily, with a large number of guards passed out, it was easy to clear the large number of rooms. The warlocks protected and added fire power when needed but let the rest make quick work of anyone still standing in their way. It wasn't long until the entire house was contained with the exception of one area. The teams waited for the all clear before doing anything else.

Magnus' team consisted of the Lightwood-Greymarks, Alec and his friends Catarina and Ragnor. They took the assignment of Valentine, Aldertree and the operations center. It would be best if Maryse and Luke could contain information. Plus whatever else was in the home would be useful as well.

The rooftop to the front of the manor was an issue but Alec easily dispatched the guards with his bow and others fleeing were stopped with magic from Magnus to keep them from avoiding the arrow barrage. He took out a few himself, couldn't let Alec have all the fun. It was pleasing for both men to recognize how well they fought side by side.

Maryse and Luke used their weapons to take out any guards running from the front doors to defend the home or anyone aiming at Alec and Magnus. Ragnor and Cat kept the entire team protected as they marched into the building. Ragnor and Cat reinforced the sleep spell on those passed out as they entered the home.

Luke whispered where the living-room would be and the team took out anyone in their way as they worked toward the operations center. The group was pleased with the ease of taking the guards out, all of the teams were flawless in their execution of instructions. Magnus used his magic to keep their infiltration quiet.

Cat looked at Magnus and nodded her head in regards to Alec, Magnus smiled and winked back at her. Cat and Ragnor didn't know the rest of the family but understood the importance of Alec to Magnus. He had been protecting Alec the moment they began this crazy adventure. Catarina and Ragnor portal-ed themselves to the back of the room with the unconscious downworlders and quietly move them to the safe green house.

Magnus powers were not diminished in anyway after being stuck in a mirror. In fact, he learned more creative ways to use his magic. Cat was more than impressed with her friend. The warlocks with them merely turned their backs to them, she noted devices about their necks but that was a problem to solve later. The two warlocks nodded in hopes that Cat and Ragnor would know they would help in anyway possible and that meant not looking at what was happening around them. They would use their own magic as limited as it was to allow the portel-ed in warlocks to do what was needed without alerting Valentine or Aldertree.

Once the group confronted Valentine and Aldertree, it was a stand off between both groups. The home was being secured all around Valentine, Aldertree and what few soldiers he had left flanked them. “Maryse,” Valentine ignored the warlock that was with them. He did look at the who he deemed was the Lightwood boy. He shifted his weapon to aim at the male.

“Valentine Morganstern,” Maryse was irritated, “you were never invited to my home.”

“No?” Val made a stronger stance with his weapon that was directed at her son, it was to intimidate. “Then maybe your husband, oh wait … ex-husband should have stayed out of my business.” He turned his gaze to Luke, “you couldn't help yourself could you. Just had to be a Lightwood lover.”

Luke took the slam for what it was to provoke him into making a rash movement, it wasn't going to happen. “Val, what are you trying to do?”

Valentine rolled his eyes, like his former friend didn't know but answered anyway. “I'm cleansing the world of filthy vermin and making a better place to live in.” He made a show of cocking the weapon pointed at Alec.

“Filthy vermin?” Luke was disgusted with his old friend. Luke knew the threat to Alec was real but had faith in Magnus and his words of being able to keep Alec from harm. There was no room for doubt. Valentine wanted the Lightwood-Greymarks to flinch and they would not give into his ploys.

“Call off your demon spawns.” Valentine gestured toward Alec, “and I won't kill him.”

Alec snorted at the threat, he was not concerned and placed his bow on his back and was about to pull the gun from the holster to his side in a show of strength when Luke touched him on his arm gently to make it clear to not instigate. The boy wasn't showing fear because his complete trust in Magnus. Luke wasn't sure how he felt about it but would deal with that another day. He did recognize Alec would make a great shadowhunter. The males proficiency with his weapon and courage was all it took to convince Luke. He'd have to talk with Maryse when this was over knowing she wouldn't like it but may have no choice in the issue.

Luke and Maryse tensed but was well aware of how this part of the game played out, she challenged Valentine knowing it was the distraction Magnus would need, “I won't let you harm him.” Maryse wanted Val to focus on her. Luke kept his eye on Aldertree, he would take him out once the warlock made his move. Maryse knew of the warlock's plan and would give him the opportunity.

Valentine made a snort at her words but kept the gun pointed at Alec Lightwood, he intended on proving his point. The warlocks at his back would protect him and Aldertree or they'd die and they knew it. He controlled them with collars around their neck and he held the device to harm them if they didn't obey. He had meant for them to use their powers to move the downworlders, and take care of any odd thing he needed. At this time, he'd use them to find everything his soldiers failed at attaining the secrets of the manor. He reminded them a few times while at the manor or what he expected of them.

The next few moments felt like an eternity or slow motion but in reality was very quick. Valentine fired his weapon at Alec which bounced off the magical shield disintegrating, and Magnus made his play. The warlock knocked out both Valentine and Aldertree with a spell at the same time, they never noticed his chanting; in fact they ignored him because he was a warlock. Magnus couldn't be happier with their ignorance

The warlocks behind Valentine and Aldertree stepped back allowing Cat and Ragnor who had silently moved toward them, the room was already empty of the captives. They removed the device keeping them at Morganstern's mercy. Once free from Morganstern's control they portal-ed out with a silent thanks. The Lightwood-Greymarks ran forward to check on Valentine and Aldertree, they were unconscious but unharmed. Valentine and Victor probably counted on their captive warlocks to protect them but they did not.

Luke stared at Magnus with relief and amusement, “show off.”

“I was annoyed.” Magnus looked at his painted nails and rubbed them on his coat for a slight buff. He smiled at Maryse and Luke, “thanks for trusting me not only with your son but with you both as well. And giving me the chance to end this.” Magnus knew he was gloating but it had been so long to use his magic as he wanted that he didn't care and it felt great.

Alec merely smiled at him, impressed with the warlocks prowess with his magic. He leaned in to kiss Magnus on his cheek but the warlock was quicker making sure their lips connected. Alec laughed into the kiss, it was a Magnus thing to do and he loved it.

Catarina rolled her eyes as she approached the group and made a fake cough which was now a thing for her, she did get everyone's attention. “Everyone is safe, the downworlders are waking up and I've administered healing potions.” She looked down at Valentine and Aldertree on the floor. She checked them to see what state of health they were in, “what are we doing with them?”

Lorenzo Rey came forward and when armed weapons were aimed at him, he held up his arms in surrender and replied “we'll take them back to 'the ranch',” it was his and Imogen's codeword for the headquarters. “The Institute is now under new management.” Rey waited for the group to give him time to explain further. “It will no longer be the Clave and the Circle, it will now be the Institute.”

“Okay, what does that mean?” Maryse wasn't buying it. “And where is my daughter!”

“She's safe, in the greenhouse with all of the others.” Lorenzo gave her a reassuring look. “I was working with Imogen Herondale to take down the Clave and the Circle,” he paused, “from the inside.” He pointed to Valentine and Aldertree asleep on the floor, “Imogen has taken control, and we'd like the Lightwood's help in changing everything.” He smiled, “if you'll help.”

Maryse and Luke looked at each other in disbelief. Luke had to know, “why?”

Lorenzo sighed, “because the Lightwoods have been fighting for the downworld for a long time and this place is a stronghold of information, resources and it would be a good asset if we all worked together.” Rey offered his hand in friendship to the Lightwood-Greymarks.

Luke stared at Magnus for guidance, the warlock affirmed the truth being spoken with a nod. He had cast a spell for truth prior to Lorenzo approaching them, if Rey noticed he didn't re-act but it was needed for Magnus. Alexander was important to him and he now felt the same for his family. He pulled Alec closer to him and the Nephilim was happy to be so close to the warlock.

“It's our home, I won't let whatever you want to call yourselves to change that.” Maryse was being stubborn. She wanted what she wanted and that was for her children to be safe.

Rey acknowledged her comments, “it's your stronghold, we only ask that you assist as best you can.” Lorenzo gestured to the the whole house with wide open arms, “we're allies.” He then bowed his head in reverence. “Your family line is important and Imogen Herondale wants your continued support.”

“We'll need to meet and formalize this … alliance.” Luke wasn't sure but he would not go into this thing blindly.

“Of course.” Rey knew he needed a final convincing point, “Jace Herondale is Imogen's grandson.” Lorenzo was taking a risk with information but they needed this family on their side. “He's a shadowhunter and while they don't know each other really well, he is important to her.” He gestured his arms openly for a second time, “I'm here because she believes in the cause, and the one we need to take.” He had pleading eyes in hopes he was convincing them.

“And the downworld will be treated equally?” Magnus scoffed, “are we to believe this?”

“Yes.” Rey wasn't sure what else to say, “it won't be perfect but it will be better than it has been.” He made his last convincing appeal. “No one has to come to the Institute unless they want to or if there is an assignment,” he believed, he worked with Herondale for long enough to have faith. “The time for change is now.”

“I'll be watching, I've seen a lot.” Magnus wasn't convinced but Alexander gave him hope. The boy helped him in a way that no one else had and it meant more than some company.

“Fair enough.” Rey nodded his head in understanding. There was nothing more to say, time had to do its thing. There were some verbal agreements with the intent of material ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue :) Having said that, the story is done. I will take my time with the epilogue. :)


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Where it all ends. It's a short chapter but it doesn't need a ton of material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done. :)
> 
> I've left the door open with chapter 15 for more if I choose to play around more. 
> 
> I wanted to wrap it up and I've got other WIP's that need my attention.

Once Imogen's informant Lorenzo Rey told her of the coup, she gave instructions for the mundanes to have their memories wiped, there would be no need to remember the events of the last few hours or any other odd thing that had occurred. Rey was instructed to help the downworlders regain consciousness and finally Imogen wanted to extend an invitation to the Lightwood-Greymarks for a future position in the company.

She was more than willing to let them work from the well established and protected Manor. Imogen wanted change and she would get it, plus with the threat neutralized she intended to rebuild the shadowhunters community and add the downworld to their mutual benefit.

All of the teams did their part in clearing the Lightwood Manor. The guards that were part of the 'old' regime were sent to a penitentiaries divided between various skill sets with the warlocks making the appropriate documents for each and everyone of Valentine's men which included de-runing and memory wipes with only a wisp of wrong doing for their incarceration. A smaller group sent to the Institute for questioning and sentencing.

Valentine and Aldertree were detained and would be transported to the Institute, the company was no longer under the old names of the Clave and Circle now run by Imogen Herondale. She was looking forward to questioning them as well as other procedures that they themselves developed. Might as well take advantage of any information and techniques available. She might have liked the idea a bit too much but sometimes having the upper hand or perhaps some revenge felt good. Either way, Valentine and Victor sealed their fate long ago as far as she was concerned. Dot had been healed by Catarina and Magnus from the poison in her system via the cruelty of Valentine and Aldertree and stayed onboard to work with Imogen.

The Lightwood-Greymarks agreed to work with the Institute, they were offered a tremendous amount monetarily in compensation for their service as well as upgraded technology. They still planned on keeping their 'day' jobs as it was deemed advantageous. It also kept them in contact with the sheriff and Penhellow's new team that was a mix of downworld and mundane. They would help them and protect them. The sheriff's team became more complicated and in more danger due to knowledge. It would be best if they collaborated and often, the benefits were ideal for all.

Maryse and Luke along with Imogen put together their own view of how the 'company' would be handled from here on out. While the Lightwood-Greymarks would not be at the 'ranch' as it were for the Institute, they would use the manor to help in anyway possible. And it was concluded the Lightwood Manor was a far better facility, they would work together to improve both facilities.

Alec and Izzy embraced everything and found the shadow world exciting, Luke teased Maryse “it's the family business, wired into their dna.” Maryse rolled her eyes, but acknowledged they were old enough to decide what they wanted to do with their lives but she insisted on a few things.

Maryse made stipulations they could work in the family business after college. Izzy huffed at the thought but agreed. She liked forensic science and knew it would be a benefit. Alec was to go to college as well and picked NYU to be near Magnus. He chose business with some dabbling in law both would work together. It was agreed sometimes to find the problem, you had to follow the money Alec's expertise in the area would be beneficial.

In the end both Lightwood children were shadowhunters along with Jace, Clary and Simon. Their degrees from college a bonus, each one choosing a degree suited to their interests but all of them kept training. They trained as often as they could, it was clear to Maryse; the Lightwood heritage would prevail as well as the Fairchilds, Lewis and other families who had decided no more hiding.

Magnus took the mirror from Alec's room in the Lightwood manor and moved it to the Institute. He taught Dorothea how to manipulate the mirror and gave her special spells for her own spell book. She would be the keeper of the Mirror, once Imogen was done for the day with both Valentine and Aldertree, they would be brought to Dot Rollins and be sent to the mirror for their new prison. It wasn't luxurious as Magnus had kept his loft but their comfort wasn't a priority. Dot learned how to make the mirror realm look in appearance and she wasn't cruel but she felt she was just in her choices. Valentine and Aldertree were now the prisoner's of their own hell until they died.

##

Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane did marry a few years later and both committed to the Institute, Shadow World and the Downworld. The family business was good for both of them and their extended family. They eventually adopted two boys and when it was time for Maryse and Luke to retire, they carried on the family business along with Izzy and her husband Simon, Clary and her husband Jace. They kept updating ideologies and policies Imogen Herondale implemented, it was the best of both worlds.

The one thing all of the couples and others who now participated in the supernatural world agreed upon was their children would carry on the family business, it was embraced and if not, the kids got to do their own thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need comments. However, if they are positive - excellent, share thoughts. 
> 
> If the comments are meant to crap on me in any way - NO. Go. I don't need it.
> 
> Kudos are welcomed always.


End file.
